Un Baiser Enivrant
by Saphira Swan
Summary: "Il s'agit d'une nouvelle version de The Vampire Diaries principalement sur le couple Klaus / Caroline. L'histoire commence en 1492. Non, ça n'est pas une blague. Dans cette Fan Fiction Caroline et Klaus se rencontrent à cette époque et elle est humaine. Il y aura deux parties. Dans la première ça se passera en 1492 et l'autre pendant la saison 02 de TVD. Venez la lire." CORRIGER.
1. Prologue

**Coucou Mes Chers Lecteurs^^.**

J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Alors comme je le disais l'autre fois j'ai décider de continuer cette histoire sur ce site. Peut importe les commentaires désagréables que je reçois. Ensuite je tiens à vous remercié pour tout vos soutiens et j'espère que vous continuerez à lire cette histoire. Je tiens également à remercié _**noemieb85**_ qui a corriger mes Chapitres. Elle m'a proposer son aide pour corriger ma Fan Fiction et je l'en remercie. Donc cela veux dire que mes Chapitres seront corrigés.

Bref voici mon Prologue et mon Chapitre 01 réécrit et corriger^^.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**Saphira Swan.**

**" Un Baiser Enivrant ".**

**Fan Fiction sur la série " The Vampire Diaries ".**

**Corriger par:** **_noemieb85._**

**Prologue :**

**POV Caroline**

_1492, Angleterre._

Je venais de passer une journée magnifique avec mon futur époux, Tyler. Je rentrais chez moi alors qu'il faisait nuit. Oui, j'étais en retard et j'allais sûrement me faire passer un savon par ma mère.

Arrivée à mon village, je vis des personnes étranges : elles semblaient froides et dures. J'étais sûre qu'elles n'habitaient pas ici. Je me précipitai pour rentrer. Une fois cela fait, j'entendis une discussion. Non, plutôt une dispute.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit ma mère.

- Je me fiche de votre avis, je fais ce que je veux et si je veux quelque chose vous devez me le donner, répondit une voix magnifique mais dure à la fois.

- Elle est déjà fiancée !

- Et alors ? Je suis sans doute le meilleur parti pour votre fille !

Quoi ? Mais qui était cet homme et pourquoi voulait-il m'épouser ? Je ne le connaissais même pas !

- Oui, mais il est hors de question qu'elle parte avec vous, affirma ma mère.

- Vous savez ce qui va se passer si vous refusez de me la donner comme épouse, et je doute que vous supportiez cela, répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je vous en prie, je n'ai plus qu'elle, ne prenez pas ma fille...

- Elle sera bien traitée.

- Je ne vous crois pas !

- Il le faudra bien, pourtant. Votre fille me plaît et je compte tout faire pour l'avoir !

- Je refuse !

- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour vous décider. Si jamais vous refusez, vous le regretterez, et sachez que ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'empêcher de prendre comme épouse votre fille !

La porte s'ouvrit et je me reculai. Et là, je le vis. Je l'avais déjà croisé. Oui, c'était l'homme qui m'était rentré dedans hier alors que je partais voir Tyler. Quand je l'avais vu, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait capable de menacer les autres.

- Bonsoir Caroline, me salua-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, trop furieuse pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Vous rentrez bien tard, reprit-il.

- J'étais avec mon fiancé, répondis-je.

- Oh, et bien j'imagine qu'il ne le sera plus pour longtemps, dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Sachez que vous ne me faites pas peur, et pour avoir une femme il ne suffit pas de menacer les autres ou de les acheter !

Il eut un sourire avant de se rapprocher de moi. Quand il fut proche, je ne bougeai pas. Je refusais de lui montrer que, malgré tout, il me faisait peur.

- Sachez que vous m'appartiendrez Caroline, et si j'étais vous, je commencerais à me faire à cette idée. Maintenant je m'en vais, à bientôt ma douce, dit-il.

Il s'en alla et sortit de ma maison. Je rentrai dans le salon où je vis ma mère en train de pleurer. J'allai vers elle.

- Mère, je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute..., m'excusai-je.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, répondit-elle en essayant de contrôler ses sanglots.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Caroline...

A ce moment-là, je sus que ma vie allait changer et que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'épouser un homme que je n'aimais pas. Je sentis mes larmes me monter aux yeux tandis que je comprenais que je ne pourrais épouser Tyler, qui était celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Corriger par: _noemieb85._**

**POV Caroline**

Une semaine avait passé depuis que ma mère avait accepté l'offre de Niklaus et annulé les fiançailles entre Tyler et moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer alors que je savais que plus jamais je ne pourrai voir Tyler, et surtout que je ne pourrai pas être son épouse. J'avais la chance d'épouser un homme que j'aimais mais évidemment quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, plutôt que des gens soient blessés ou pire tués par ma faute.

Ma mère avait eu le temps de m'expliquer pour Niklaus : il protégeait le village à condition que nous lui soyons loyaux. De plus, il n'était pas humain mais un vampire. Elle m'avait expliqué exactement ce qu'il était vraiment et cela m'effrayait, je l'avoue. Il avait beau m'offrir des tonnes de cadeaux, cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'inquiéter et surtout de lui en vouloir. Et le lendemain je devrai partir pour devenir son épouse.

Mais ce soir-là il y avait une réception qui avait été organisée pour moi. Je n'avais pas le cœur à m'amuser mais je devais faire bonne figure. Je finissais de me préparer et j'avais mis une robe de couleur bleu ciel et blanche. J'allais ensuite rejoindre les invités qui étaient dehors en train de commencer les festivités.

Ma mère vint vers moi et me serra contre elle.

- Essayez de faire bonne figure, me dit-elle.

- Je sais mère, répondis-je.

- Je suis désolée.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien.

Je saluai les invités et les remerciai de s'être déplacés. Soudain, j'entendis des chevaux se rapprocher. J'observai ce qui se passait et là je fus frustrée de voir mon futur époux ici. Il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ? Non, visiblement il avait décidé de venir plus tôt. Les gens du village se figèrent mais ils se reprirent et le saluèrent. Niklaus me vit et sourit avant de venir me rejoindre. Je le saluai alors qu'il me fit un baisemain.

- Heureux de vous voir de nouveau Caroline, dit-il.

- De même, mentis-je.

- J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

- Je... Vous n'étiez pas obligé...

- Ne le refusez pas, répondit-il en sortant un collier en or avec des pierres précieuses.

Il me le mit autour du cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

- Vous n'étiez pas censé être là avant demain, intervint ma mère.

- J'ai décidé de passer voir Caroline, je pense qu'elle aimerait mieux me connaître avant de m'épouser, contra-t-il.

Je ne dis rien et me contentai de rester silencieuse. Ma mère me regarda et je hochai la tête pour lui dire que ça allait.

- Très bien, accepta ma mère.

- Venez Caroline, me dit-il.

Il me tendit son bras et je le pris alors qu'il nous éloignait de la fête. Une fois qu'on fut plus loin, il s'arrêta.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, pourquoi me sentirais-je mal ? répliquai-je.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, vous avez osé me contredire, et là, plus rien.

- Je m'efforce de faire bonne figure.

- Je me doutais que ce n'était pas parce que vous m'appréciiez.

- Je ne vous aime pas mais je dois faire avec vous, donc j'essaye d'être la plus agréable possible.

- Vous essayez vraiment de faire bonne figure ou vous avez peur de moi ? demanda-t-il en me fixant d'un air amusé.

- Ça vous plairait que je vous dise que j'ai peur de vous ? le questionnai-je d'un ton froid.

- Oui, j'avoue, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous mais en revanche j'ai peur de ce que vous pourriez faire aux autres.

- Tant que vous êtes une bonne fille, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à qui que ce soit.

Une bonne fille ? Je trouvais cette phrase assez insultante : je n'étais pas un chien pour qu'il ose me parler ainsi !

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisie ? demandai-je.

- Vous êtes magnifique et forte, j'aime beaucoup cela, me répondit-il.

- Il y a plusieurs filles qui le sont plus que moi.

- Elles sont sans intérêt, pour moi vous êtes la perfection et votre odeur est tellement attirante...

- Et ça ne vous fait rien d'avoir gâché une relation amoureuse ?

- L'amour est une faiblesse Caroline, vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt.

- Comment pouvez-vous penser une chose pareille ? L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, au contraire c'est une force, n'aimez-vous donc personne ?

Il m'observa avec un sourire amusé. Il semblait fasciné par mes mots, vu son regard.

- Sachez que j'aime que ma famille, je ne m'attache que très rarement, me répondit-il.

- Donc à quoi bon de prendre une épouse ? demandai-je.

- Et bien disons que j'ai besoin de distraction…

J'étais sûre qu'il cachait quelque chose mais je compris que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de savoir quoi, car jamais il ne me répondrait. Je le découvrirai bien assez tôt et dans un sens cela m'effrayait car je ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi exactement.

- Vous ne semblez pas être convaincue, me dit-il.

- Non car je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, affirmai-je.

- Vous n'avez pas qu'un joli visage, vous êtes également intelligente, reprit-il, amusé.

- Ça veut dire que vous allez enfin m'expliquer ce que vous attendez de moi ?

- Non, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous n'aurez rien de plus à faire que votre devoir d'épouse. Maintenant parlez-moi de vous.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Ce que vous aimez et détestez.

- J'aime les chevaux, les randonnées, la musique et la danse, lui dis-je.

- On va pouvoir s'entendre, je pense. Aimez-vous l'art ?

- Oui, je l'apprécie.

- Tant mieux car je l'apprécie aussi.

- Pouvons-nous retourner aux festivités, maintenant ? demandai-je.

- Nous y retournerons quand je l'aurai décidé ! dit-il soudain d'une façon des plus glaciales.

Son changement d'humeur était si soudain que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Surtout qu'en plus il me faisait peur.

- Bien... repris-je.

- Approchez.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, inquiète.

- Faites ce que je vous dis ! m'ordonna-t-il.

À contre cœur je m'avançai vers lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait que je m'approche mais ça ne me disait rien de bon. Soudain, il me saisit brutalement par les épaules.

- Ne vous avisez plus de me contredire, sinon je vous ferais regretter de m'avoir désobéi, est-ce clair ? me menaça-t-il.

- Oui, c'est clair, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Maintenant, embrassez-moi, me dit-il.

L'embrasser après qu'il ait osé me menacer ?! Il rêvait ! Je voulais bien ne plus lui désobéir mais hors de question de l'embrasser !

- Je ne le ferai pas, pas après que vous m'ayez menacée ! m'emportai-je soudainement.

Il sembla surpris par mon refus et ma réaction. Oui, j'étais en colère, non seulement qu'il ose me menacer mais en plus qu'il me demande juste après de l'embrasser. Sa prise sur mes épaules se resserra alors qu'il avait un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Alors il y a deux solutions : soit je m'en prends à vos proches jusqu'à ce que vous me cédiez, soit je peux vous forcer à m'embrasser grâce à l'une de mes capacités, choisissez.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ?!

- Bien sûr que si, ma douce, mais je ne ferai ni l'un ni l'autre si vous m'embrassez.

- J'aime Tyler !

- Et alors ? Il ne sera jamais votre époux alors que moi je le serai d'ici quelques jours !

- Oui, car vous avez obligé ma mère à annuler mon mariage avec Tyler !

- Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu !

Il me regarda soudain dans les yeux et j'eus l'impression de ne plus être en état de réfléchir : je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Je vous ordonne de m'embrasser avec passion, me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler alors qu'une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser me prit. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Il répondit à mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur que moi et je sentis une étrange sensation dans mon ventre tandis que ses mains me caressaient le dos tout en me rapprochant de lui. Mes mains étaient maintenant dans ses cheveux, en train de les lui caresser. Il arrêta le baiser en me repoussant brusquement.

- Ne m'obligez plus à faire ça ! me dit-il froidement.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'était arrivé. C'était comme s'il me contrôlait et que je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. Je compris à ce moment-là que c'était le cas. Je baissai les yeux, me sentant honteuse de m'être laissée faire. Comment avais-je pu ?! Quelle idiote !

- Vous pouvez retourner à votre réception, reprit-il.

Je ne me fis pas prier et retournai à la fête. Arrivée là-bas, je vis que tout le monde s'amusait. Mais je remarquai que Tyler était également présent. Il me regarda et me fit signe de le rejoindre avant de rentrer dans une grange. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir si personne ne m'observait puis j'allai le rejoindre. Une fois à l'intérieur de la grange, Tyler me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissai aller à cette étreinte qui me fit beaucoup de bien.

- Caroline, si tu savais comme tu vas me manquer, me dit-il.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, répondis-je.

- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais demandé en mariage plusieurs mois plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas à épouser un autre homme, dit-il, peiné.

- Tyler...

- Nous devrions nous enfuir, toi et moi.

- Tyler, il s'en prendrait à nos proches et ensuite il nous traquerait et nous retrouverait. Si nous faisions ça, il nous le ferait payer...

- Tu ne crois pas que je te laisserai avec lui ?!

- Nous n'avons pas le choix...

- Alors je ne peux rien faire pour toi ?!

- Si, viens.

Je l'entraînai au fond de la grange. Je voulais que Tyler soit le premier à m'avoir, comme c'était prévu. J'aimais cet homme et je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je m'allongeai sur le foin alors que Tyler m'observait, étonné.

- Je veux que tu sois le premier, murmurai-je.

- Caroline..., dit-il, hésitant.

- S'il te plaît...

Il poussa un soupir avant de se coucher sur moi, m'embrassant avec tout l'amour et la passion qu'il avait pour moi. Je me laissai aller au baiser alors que l'une de ses mains délassait le devant de ma robe et que l'autre remontait sous ma robe pour caresser délicatement mes jambes. Ses caresses provoquaient un bien-être indescriptible en moi alors que l'une de ses mains caressait l'un de mes seins. Je lui caressai délicatement les épaules, le rapprochant davantage de moi. Je ressentis la même drôle de sensation dans mon ventre que tout à l'heure. Je désirais cet homme que j'aimais. Je lui enlevai sa chemise alors qu'il commençait à défaire son pantalon.

Soudain, la porte de la grange s'ouvrit et là, je vis avec horreur qu'il était là. Il était furieux et je compris que j'allais le regretter amèrement.


	3. Coup De Gueule !

**Bonjour tout le monde^^.**

Tout d'abord, je viens vous prévenir que je vais reprendre la publication de mes Fans Fictions sur ce site et peu importe ce que pense certaines personnes aux commentaires désagréable. D'ailleurs en parlant de commentaires désagréable en voici un reçue il y a quelques jours.

« **Guest :**

_J'en ai marre de ne lire que des fics minables ou presque. Sur les pages du site, réservées aux auteurs francophones, on ne trouve pratiquement plus que des torchons ! Et je pèse mes mots. Certains illettrés s'imaginent qu'il suffit de publier un chapitre de 400 mots, rempli de fautes immondes et sans queue ni tête pour être un auteur de fanfiction digne de ce nom ! Et bien, je suis désolée de vous dire que NON !_

_Et quand je lis les reviews qui vont avec... j'ai envie de vomir ! S'extasier devant des horreurs sans noms, dans un français encore pire que celui qu'ils viennent de lire, ça ne remonte pas le niveau ! Ca va si loin que j'ai actuellement du mal à trouver une histoire décente à lire sur les pages françaises !_

_Quand j'aime une fic et que c'est bon, je le dis. Je laisse une review en ce sens. Et quand c'est mauvais, voire IMMONDE, je le dis aussi ! Et certains osent dire qu'ils ont un(e) bêta ! Ils devraient aller se cacher et ladite bêta aussi ! D'autres ne veulent même pas en prendre et pleurent pour des reviews à chaque misérable chapitre de 300 mots, menaçant de ne plus publier à la moindre contrariété review pas conforme à leurs attentes, ou nombre insuffisants de moutons de Panurges à les encenser ! Vanitas vanitatum, et omnias vanitas !_

_Je crois que je vais retourner lire exclusivement les fics anglophones, le niveau est meilleur. C'est malheureux, mais on manque cruellement d'auteurs décents sur les pages francophones. D'ailleurs si certains en connaissent des bons, n'hésitez pas à me les proposer en MP. Je dépasse rarement la première page française de publication, alors ceux qui sont plus loin, forcément, je les rate. Mais chercher quand on doit se farcir des cochonneries pour ça... C'est décourageant !_

_Un conseil : Une bonne fic, c'est comme tout, c'est du boulot. Des recherches, que ce soit pour le synopsis ou l'écriture elle-même, l'orthographe, la grammaire etc. Pas la peine de vouloir à tout prix publier un chapitre tous les trois jours, si rien ne suit derrière. Alors au minimum : une excellente bêta. Une bonne n'hésite pas à vous renvoyer à votre WORD si le chapitre n'est pas satisfaisant._

_Désolée, mais la seule place digne de cette abomination cousue de fautes et de vide, c'est la poubelle !._ »

Comme vous le voyez c'est un Commentaire qui ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à emmerder le monde. Non seulement je suis insultée mais en plus Vous les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de lire et apprécier ce que j'écris sont insultées.

Alors voici ma réponse à ce Commentaire et tant pis si ça ne plaît pas.  
Alors quand on est poli déjà on dit « Bonjour » mais vu ton niveau dans ce domaine là on voit bien que ce n'est pas ton fort.  
Ensuite ma Fan Fiction n'est pas un TORCHON comme tu le dis si bien. Je ne suis PAS illettrée comme tu le sous-entends. J'ai juste des difficultés en orthographe et en grammaire. Et si tu veux savoir je fais des efforts  
Ensuite je me fiche de ce que tu pense, je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais un Auteur !. Je n'ai pas cette prétention !. De plus je n'écris pas pour avoir quelque chose en retour, ni pour qu'on dise que je suis un Auteur !. Non j'écris pour le plaisir parce que c'est ma passion !.  
Mais visiblement toi tu penses qu'il faut être un prétentieux de première et ne faire aucune faute pour pouvoir publier sur ce site !.  
Ensuite tu critiques les personnes qui ont apprécié ma Fan Fiction au point de me laisser un commentaire. Laisses moi te dire qu'on ne critique pas les gens comme ça sans aucune raison.  
Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils laissent des commentaires sur ma Fan Fiction ?. Toi tu ne l'aimes pas c'est ton droit mais eux l'aiment et ça c'est leur droit également sans que tu trouves à redire.  
Tu connais l'expression « Chacun ses goûts » ?. On ne dirait pas vue ton Commentaire.  
Chacun à le droit d'aimer et détester ce qu'il veut. Tout les gouts sont dans la nature et je te signale encore qu'on est dans un pays libre et non dans une dictature!.  
Alors que tu me traites comme une merde est une chose mais que tu critiques mes lecteurs en est une autre.  
Il y a également un passage qui m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai lu, c'est celui là « _Quand j'aime une fic et que c'est bon, je le dis. Je laisse une review en ce sens. Et quand c'est mauvais, voire IMMONDE, je le dis aussi !_ ». Ben moi je te dis si t'aimes pas fermes là et casses toi. T'as rien à foutre sur une fan fic qui est immonde t'es trop « bien » pour ça apparemment nan ?

Personnellement, je ne vais pas enfoncer un Auteur alors qu'il ne m'a rien fait !... ça s'appelle « un savoir vivre » mais bon certaines personnes ne savent pas ce que c'est visiblement et c'est vraiment navrant...  
Ah oui Quel courage de critiquer quelque chose en anonyme Tu sais pas ?. Aies le courage de tes opinions la prochaine fois que tu voudras critiquer.

Ah oui et quand tu dis ça « _Et certains osent dire qu'ils ont un(e) bêta !_ », là ça devient ridicule. Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais une Bêta, même si j'aimerais en avoir pour en faire taire certains ( je ne vise personne surtout ).  
Je le précise dans mon Profil que je n'ai pas de Bêta et que je corrige moi-même mes Fans Fictions malgré mes difficultés en Français !.  
Ensuite quand tu dis « _Je crois que je vais retourner lire exclusivement les fics anglophones, le niveau est meilleur. C'est malheureux, mais on manque cruellement d'auteurs décents sur les pages francophones._ », et bien vas-y et bon vent... Si le niveau est meilleur qu'est ce que tu fait sur les Fans Fictions en Français ?. Tu sais les fans fic francophones ne s'en porteront pas plus mal que de se trimballer des gens aussi peu tolérents que toi.  
Moi personnellement je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le genre de commentaires que tu m'as écrit qui vont me manquer, loin de là.  
Les personnes comme toi qui sont là uniquement pour cracher leur venin parce qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire n'ont rien à faire ici...  
Je me passerais de ce genre d'avis pathétique !.  
Tu es le genre de personne qui pollue ce site, en gros le ou la champion(ne) des commentaires inutiles, c'est la faute de ce genre de personne que beaucoup arrêtent des Fan Fiction prométteuses !.  
Alors va parasiter ailleurs et fous moi la paix !.  
« _Un conseil : Une bonne fic, c'est comme tout, c'est du boulot. Des recherches, que ce soit pour le __synopsis ou l'écriture elle-même, l'orthographe, la grammaire etc. Pas la peine de vouloir à tout prix publier un chapitre tous les trois jours, si rien ne suit derrière. Alors au minimum : une excellente bêta. Une bonne n'hésite pas à vous renvoyer à votre WORD si le chapitre n'est pas satisfaisant._ ».  
Wouah !. Une phrase gentille avec beaucoup de modestie à ce que je vois !. Tu oses me donner des conseils après m'avoir traité d'illettrée ?!. Mais je n'en veux pas de tes conseils !. Tu crois que je joue au mikado quand je corrige ?!. Non je relis aux moins CINQ FOIS le Chapitre !. Et je corrige les fautes que je vois !.  
Et si tu n'as pas remarqué je ne publie pas tous les trois jours !.  
« _Désolée, mais la seule place digne de cette abomination cousue de fautes et de vide, c'est la poubelle !._ ».  
Allez encore une phrase déplaisante !. Vraiment tu ne sais faire que ça ?!. Une autre question écris tu une Fan Fiction ou Fiction ou même un Roman ?. Parce que vu que tu écris ton Commentaire en Anonyme c'est que soit tu n'écris pas ( du moins sur ce site ) ou alors tu as peur que les Auteurs viennent pourrir la tienne avec des Commentaires Désagréable chose qui serait légitime vu tes commentaires déplaisants et déplacés. Et puis ce qui est ABOMINABLE c'est ta connerie !.  
Tu n'as pas à être aussi agressive avec les personnes qui ne t'ont rien fait et qui se donnent du mal à écrire une Fan Fiction !. De plus insulter les lecteurs comme tu le fais juste parce ce qu'ils aiment une histoire que tu n'aime pas, ça se fait encore moins !. Tout comme tes critiques sur les bêtas !.  
Ils se donnent beaucoup de mal pour corriger des Auteurs qui ont du mal avec le Français alors ils méritent un minimum de respect !.  
Ton Commentaire était idiot, mesquin et surtout inutile. Tu pensais surtout que j'allais arrêter de publier sur ce site, comme je l'ai fait une fois. Mais là non !. Beaucoup de personne m'ont dit que cette Fan Fiction que tu as en horreur était bien !.  
De plus certaines personnes m'ont soutenue et je pense qu'ils se reconnaîtront.  
D'ailleurs je tiens à remercier toute ces personnes.  
Vous m'avez encourager, proposer votre aide et redonner le goût de publier sur ce site^^.  
Merci encore^^.  
Donc maintenant que j'ai mis les choses au clair je peux continuer à écrire. Je me fiche de l'avis désagréable de certaines personnes.  
C'est ma Fan Fiction, j'écris ce que je veux !.  
Je me fiche qu'on dise que ce que j'écris est de la merde, j'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste continuer à écrire car c'est MA PASSION.  
Mais je tiens à dire aux Auteurs qui ont été découragé par ce genre de commentaire mesquin et méchant, qu'il ne faut surtout pas arrêter d'écrire à cause d'eux. En faisant ça vous leur donnez de l'importance et de plus vous leur donnez raison. Ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire.  
Ne vous découragez pas, vous aimez écrire, alors écrivez. Ne vous arrêtez pas à ça.  
Je vous souhaite une Bonne Journée.  
Bisous.

**____****Saphira.**


	4. Chapitre 02

**Coucou tout le monde^^.**

J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Donc voici le nouveau Chapitre de ma Fan Fiction^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me donner vos avis^^. Je tiens aussi à remercié encore _**noemieb85**_ pour avoir corriger ce Chapitre^^. _  
_

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**_Saphira Swan._**

**Corriger par:** **_noemieb85. _**

**POV Caroline**

Oh non ! Là j'étais mal, et en plus je m'inquiétais pour Tyler. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il là ? N'était-il pas censé aller ailleurs et me laisser ici ? Visiblement non. Niklaus nous regarda, l'air tellement furieux que je me sentis terrifiée. Il s'avança vers nous rapidement et attrapa Tyler par l'épaule, le bousculant brutalement. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi mais quand il retourna sur Tyler je compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il le souleva par le cou et le plaqua durement contre le mur en prenant son visage de vampire. Je me levai rapidement et me précipitai vers eux alors que Tyler tentait de se libérer de sa prise sur son cou.

- Ne touche plus jamais à ce qui m'appartient ! hurla-t-il.

- Elle ne vous appartient pas, elle est mienne ! hurla à son tour Tyler.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie ! m'exclamai-je.

Klaus me regarda, toujours aussi furieux, alors qu'il projetait Tyler au sol à une vitesse inhumaine. Avant qu'il lui mette des coups, j'allai de nouveau vers lui et tentai de l'arrêter en le prenant par le bras.

- Toi, rugit-il avant de me saisir par les cheveux, je vais veiller à ce que plus aucun autre homme que moi ne te touche !

Sa poigne se resserra tandis qu'il me rapprochait de lui et il me regarda dans les yeux. Je compris ce qu'il comptait faire et je tentai de me débattre alors qu'il me retenait de façon brusque.

- Ne bouge pas ! m'ordonna-t-il, furieux.

- Ne faites pas ça ! l'implorai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Il fallait y penser avant !

- Je vous en supplie, je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis !

- Je ne crois pas à tes mensonges !

Il ne me vouvoyait plus mais me tutoyait : il n'avait plus aucun respect pour moi et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'en prendre à moi après ce que j'avais fait. Je sentis les larmes rouler le long de mes joues, ne pouvant les empêcher de couler. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il laisse Tyler vivre car c'était l'amour de ma vie. Je voulus regarder Tyler pour voir s'il allait bien mais je ne pouvais pas faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais comme paralysée.

- Tu n'aimes plus Tyler Lockwood, d'ailleurs aucun homme ne t'attire à part moi, me dit-il.

- Je n'aime plus Tyler Lockwood, je ne suis attirée par aucun homme à part vous, répétai-je.

Oh oui j'étais attirée par Niklaus. Pourquoi avais-je osé le trahir ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. C'était mon fiancé et j'avais failli le tromper... Je m'en voulais tellement.

- Tyler Lockwood n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, tu n'es plus amie avec lui : il a voulu te faire du mal et je t'ai aidée.

- Tyler Lockwood n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, il n'est plus mon ami et il a voulu me faire du mal mais vous m'avez aidée, répétai-je encore.

Oui, je me souvenais : Tyler avait voulu me faire du mal, il avait voulu me forcer... Oh non, pourquoi l'avais-je suivi dans cette grange ?! J'étais idiote ! Heureusement que Niklaus avait été là pour empêcher ça.

Il me relâcha et me caressa délicatement les cheveux. Je me retournai et je vis Tyler qui était allongé au sol avec un regard peiné.

- Retournez aux festivités mon cœur, je vais veillez à ce que plus jamais il ne vous fasse du mal, me dit-il.

Il me vouvoyait de nouveau et me parlait avec calme et douceur. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne m'en voulait plus et j'en fus soulagée, même si cela n'arrangeait pas mon sentiment de culpabilité.

- Bien, je suis désolée d'avoir été si naïve... m'excusai-je.

- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, amusez-vous, me dit-il.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, demandai-je.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour lui, ne vous inquiétez pas, me répondit-il tout à coup sérieux.

Je réajustai ma robe et sortis dehors.

Quand la réception fut terminée, Niklaus vint vers moi et me fit un baisemain. Je rougis suite à ce geste et cela le fit sourire.

- Je reviendrai vous chercher demain, me dit-il.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, lui confiai-je avec un sourire.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, ma douce Caroline.

- A vous aussi Niklaus.

Il s'en alla alors que je rentrais à l'intérieur de ma maison. Une fois rentrée, je vis ma mère qui me regardait avec peine. Je m'inquiétai, alors je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mère ? demandai-je.

- Vous semblez différente, remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est normal, je vais bientôt me marier.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? Vous m'avez promise à un homme formidable.

Ma mère me regarda avec étonnement et inquiétude.

- Cela vous rend heureuse ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, il est tellement gentil, lui répondis-je.

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse pour vous, affirma-t-elle.

Elle m'avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup d'émotion, et d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle semblait toujours aussi peinée alors qu'elle prétendait être heureuse pour moi. J'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais je me sentais épuisée. Alors je décidai d'aller me coucher.

- Je vais aller dormir, bonne nuit mère, lui dis-je.

- Bonne nuit Caroline.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers. Arrivée à ces derniers, je les montai jusqu'à arriver en haut. J'allai ensuite jusqu'à ma chambre qui était au fond du couloir. Une fois dans ma chambre, je me préparai pour aller dormir. Je mis ma chemise de nuit et me brossai les cheveux. Ensuite, je me mis au lit et m'endormis vite.

Le lendemain, je venais juste de tout préparer pour mon départ quand j'entendis des chevaux arriver devant chez moi. Nos serviteurs étaient en train d'emmener mes affaires dehors alors que je me dirigeais vers ma mère. Je la serrai dans mes bras pour lui dire au revoir : elle allait me manquer... Cela me rendait triste de la laisser ici, de me séparer d'elle. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Prenez soin de vous Caroline, me dit-elle.

- Oui mère, promis, répondis-je.

Je me séparais d'elle et m'apprêtais à sortir dehors quand elle me retint par le bras.

- Attendez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Je me retournai et la questionnai du regard. Elle hésita puis poussa un soupir.

- Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles régulièrement, me souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Oui, mère.

- Merci.

Je sortis dehors et je vis que nos serviteurs avaient chargé toutes mes affaires dans la voiture qui m'attendait. Il y avait plusieurs hommes à cheval mais je ne voyais pas Niklaus. La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et je le vis en descendre.

- Vous êtes prête, Caroline ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondis-je.

Il me tendit sa main et m'aida à monter dans la voiture avant de me rejoindre. Puis, une fois installés, nous partîmes.

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit, Caroline ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui et vous ?

Il eut un sourire amusé avant de répondre d'une voix douce et charmeuse :

- Elle aurait été meilleure si vous aviez partagé mon lit…

Je rougis, comprenant le sous-entendu de sa réponse, et cela sembla beaucoup l'amuser.

- J'ai plusieurs personnes à vous présenter, mais je vais commencer par les plus importantes pour moi, reprit-il.

- Qui sont-ils ? l'interrogeai -je.

- C'est une surprise, ma douce, soyez patiente.

- Bien.

- De plus, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. Il est chez moi.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé, je me sens gênée par tous les cadeaux que vous me faites.

- Vous le méritez.

- Je ne pense pas, et à propos d'hier...

- N'en parlons plus.

- Non, je voulais m'excuser encore pour mon comportement. Jamais je n'aurais dû suivre Tyler, je suis tellement désolée...

Il me regarda, tout d'abord surpris, puis il poussa un long soupir agacé.

- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sur cet accident et sachez que l'erreur est humaine alors évitez de trop vous blâmer, me rassura-t-il.

Il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur ? Je pensais qu'après cet accident il m'en voudrait énormément... Pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? Il était vraiment bon de me pardonner… Je ne lui ferai pas regretter son choix : je lui prouverai que je pourrai être une bonne épouse.

- Vous me pardonnez donc ? insistai-je pour être sûre.

- Oui, je vous pardonne, dit-il simplement.

- Je ne vous le ferai pas regretter, repris-je en lui souriant.

- Je m'en doute. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de la soirée d'hier…

- Oui, bien sûr… Alors, vous m'avez dit que vous aimiez l'art ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai fait un portrait de vous. Je vous le montrerai dès qu'on arrivera, si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr…

- J'en serais ravie !

- Par contre, j'aimerais vous avertir que je voyage souvent, donc attendez-vous à voyager beaucoup également ou à rester sans moi à la maison en compagnie de ma sœur et de ma belle-sœur.

- Vous avez une sœur ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Oui. Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien toutes les deux. Quant à ma belle-sœur, elle est assez particulière mais elle aime connaître de nouvelles personnes.

- Elles sont différentes l'une de l'autre ?

- Très. Rebekah, ma sœur, est plus capricieuse. Elle aime lire, écrire et apprécie particulièrement les jolies robes ! Quant à Sage, elle aime beaucoup s'amuser : elle fait régulièrement des courses à cheval et elle va souvent à la taverne pour s'enivrer avec mon frère.

Sa belle-sœur semblait être un sacré numéro, vu ce qu'il m'en disait. Ma mère aurait sûrement dit que ce n'était pas une femme fréquentable. Mais j'avoue que j'étais curieuse de la connaître : elle me semblait être une femme intéressante... Quant à Rebekah, je voulais également la connaître mais j'étais plus inquiète de la rencontrer que de rencontrer Sage.

- J'ai aussi trois frères : mon frère aîné Finn, ensuite Elijah et enfin Kol, reprit Niklaus.

- Et vous êtes tous des vampires ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Oui. Un jour, si vous le voulez, vous serez aussi transformée en vampire, me proposa-t-il.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondis-je.

Nous continuâmes à parler : il m'en apprit plus sur sa famille ainsi que sur certains de ses amis, comme Rose et Trevor. J'avais d'ailleurs aussi hâte de les connaître. Ensuite, il me demanda de lui parler de ma famille, alors je lui racontai tout : que mon père était un homme très bien et qu'il était mort attaqué par une bête sauvage lors d'une partie de chasse, que ma mère, suite à ça, n'avait jamais pu se remarier... Je lui parlai aussi de mes passions ainsi que de mes amis. Il semblait fasciné par tout ce que je lui disais. Je me sentis heureuse d'être pour une fois la fille intéressante, car même si j'avais des amis, je savais que peu de personnes s'intéressaient réellement à ce que je disais ou pensais. Cela me rendait triste parfois, mais là j'étais heureuse. Niklaus m'écoutait et il semblait vraiment s'intéresser à la conversation. J'avais hâte d'arriver chez lui et de l'épouser.


	5. Chapitre 03

**Coucou tous le monde^^.**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors voici le troisième Chapitre qui est assez différent des deux autres car comme vous pouvez le voir il est du point de vue de Klaus. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous allez me donner des avis positifs^^.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laisser des Commentaires vraiment encourageant et très sympathique. Je tiens également à remercié **_noemieb85_** pour la correction de mes Chapitres^^.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

_**Saphira.**  
_

**Corriger par: _noemieb85._**

**POV Klaus**

Caroline regardait le paysage défiler d'un air pensif. Elle semblait inquiète de quelque chose : peut-être de la rencontre avec ma famille, je n'en savais rien. J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais je savais que sa réponse serait influencée par ce que je lui avais forcé à penser à cause de l'hypnose. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire ça mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

Quand j'avais vu ce Tyler sur elle, essayant de prendre ce qui m'appartenait, j'avais vu rouge et j'étais devenu fou de rage. Je voulais le tuer mais je m'étais souvenu qu'il me servirait plus tard, quand j'aurai trouvé le double Petrova. Je pensais avoir maîtrisé assez ma colère, sinon je m'en serais également pris à Caroline, mais au lieu de lui envoyer des remarques ou lui hurler dessus, j'avais préféré la mettre sous hypnose.

La pire punition. Je voulais que plus aucun homme ne la touche, je voulais qu'elle ne désire que moi et personne d'autre.

Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de m'en vouloir de l'y avoir contrainte par l'hypnose. L'ennui c'est quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'avoir et pour un peu que les émotions s'y mettent, je deviens incontrôlable.

Il n'y a qu'à voir à l'époque où j'étais humain. La plus belle femme de mon village me plaisait tellement que j'étais prêt à me battre avec mon propre frère pour l'avoir. Seulement je n'ai jamais pensé que cette femme prenait plaisir à nous voir nous battre. Tatia faisait bonne figure même si elle était mal vue par certaines personnes : une jeune femme ayant eu un enfant hors mariage elle n'avait ni mari, ni fiancé. Quand les villageois parlaient d'elle, c'était en tant que putain du village. Je ne supportais pas qu'on parle d'elle ainsi. J'étais tellement aveuglé par l'amour que je ne voyais pas ses défauts et surtout que je n'avais pas vu venir sa trahison. Tatia me disait qu'elle m'aimait plus que tout alors qu'en réalité, elle allait dans la forêt pour rejoindre mon frère. Elle nous avait abusé tous les deux et on se battait l'un contre l'autre pour elle.

C'était ma mère qui avait mis un terme à tout cela en enlevant Tatia pour se servir de son sang, non seulement pour nous transformer en vampires, mais également pour endormir mon côté loup garou. Tatia n'avait pas survécu car ma mère la détestait suffisamment pour la tuer.

J'en voulais tellement à ma mère d'avoir tué Tatia que je m'étais retourné contre elle. Depuis je m'en voulais de mon geste. J'avais caché à ma sœur et mes frères que c'était moi le vrai responsable et non Mikaël car je ne voulais pas qu'ils me rejettent. Je ne voulais pas non plus leur faire de la peine, même si je ne me montrais pas démonstratif envers eux…

Je regardai par la fenêtre de la voiture et je vis que nous étions en forêt et qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Nous allions bientôt arriver chez moi, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour Caroline : la laisser dans cet état, douce, aimante et docile, ou alors la faire se souvenir de tout ? Dans ce cas-là, elle recommencerait à me haïr, elle tenterait de s'enfuir sans y parvenir, et je m'emporterais encore contre elle.

Le pire, c'était que je ne savais pas si je pourrais encore maîtriser ma colère si jamais elle tentait de m'abandonner. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire par rapport à elle.

- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oui, je vais bien, lui répondis-je simplement.

- Vous croyez que votre famille va m'apprécier ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mes frères et ma belle-sœur oui, ma sœur par contre sera plus difficile à convaincre : elle est très méfiante, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de moi ou encore d'Elijah.

- Pas de vos autres frères ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Nous sommes ses deux frères les plus proches. Avec Finn, elle parle peu. Quant à Kol, elle passe tout son temps à se disputer avec lui. Après, je ne dis pas qu'elle va vous détester, mais juste se méfier de vous…

- J'essaierai de gagner sa confiance.

Nous nous rapprochions de plus en plus de ma demeure. Caroline regarda par la fenêtre et sembla surprise de quelque chose.

- Vous habitez dans ce château ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, cela ne vous pose pas de problème j'espère ? rétorquai-je.

- Non, c'est juste qu'il va me falloir du temps pour que je me repère dans une aussi grande demeure, avoua-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous aider à retrouver votre chemin, répondis-je, amusé par sa réaction.

- Me voilà rassurée.

Nous rentrâmes enfin dans la cour de ma demeure et avançâmes jusqu'à arriver juste devant le château. J'ouvris la porte et je vis ma sœur qui m'attendait avec mes frères Elijah et Kol. Je sortis de la voiture et j'aidai ensuite Caroline à en faire de même. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras puis allai saluer mes frères alors que Rebekah regardait de bas en haut Caroline, qui sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

- C'est donc elle, dit Rebekah.

- Oui, c'est Caroline, lui dis-je.

- Je la voyais plus jolie que ça, fit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Rebekah ! m'emportai-je à son encontre.

- Voyons, Rebekah, ne sois pas si jalouse ! ajouta Elijah, offusqué par l'attitude de ma sœur.

- Rebekah, tu es verte de jalousie parce que la nouvelle venue te fait concurrence au niveau de ta beauté, renchérit Kol d'un air moqueur.

Rebekah croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et ne dit plus le moindre mot. Elle semblait nous en vouloir mais tant pis : elle s'en remettrait vite.

- Caroline, je vous présente mon frère Elijah et mon autre frère Kol, lui dis-je en lui tenant la main.

- Et sa sœur Rebekah, dit de nouveau Rebekah avec froideur.

- Ça je crois qu'elle l'avait compris Bekah, railla Kol.

Rebekah rentra d'une démarche rapide, nous laissant seul.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Caroline d'une manière très courtoise.

- Elle est tout à fait charmante, remarqua Elijah.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Kol.

Kol s'approcha de Caroline qui eut un léger mouvement de recul.

- Ne faites pas attention aux remarques de Rebekah, elle est juste jalouse de vous, la rassura Kol avec un sourire qu'il voulait sûrement charmeur.

- Kol, et si tu montrais les appartements de Caroline ? proposa Elijah.

- Avec plaisir. Venez, je vais vous faire visiter, reprit Kol.

Caroline suivit Kol jusqu'à l'intérieur alors que je restais avec Elijah, qui avait l'air contrarié.

- Tu l'as mise sous hypnose, remarqua-t-il.

- Je pense que tu es mal placé pour me faire une remarque, lançai-je.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

- Caroline me détestait tellement qu'elle était avec son ancien fiancé dans une grange pour coucher avec lui, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?!

- Que tu lui parles, peut-être ?!

- Honnêtement, c'était soit ça, soit je tuais ce Tyler et je m'en prenais ensuite à elle, donc tu vois que je me suis assez bien contrôlé !

- Tu ne devrais pas utiliser l'hypnose pour arriver à tes fins !

- Pourquoi donc, Elijah ?! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi nous ne devrions pas utiliser nos dons alors que nous le pouvons ?!

- Cette fille ne méritait pas ça !

- Sache une chose mon frère, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, et tu n'as rien à me dire là-dessus ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien me faire plaisir, occupe-toi de trouver le double Petrova ! hurlai-je, fou de rage.

Je rentrai ensuite dans le château et j'allai directement dans mon bureau. Arrivé dans ce dernier, je vis Rebekah.

- Que veux-tu ? demandai-je.

- Juste savoir quand tu allais l'épouser, m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je veux l'épouser au plus vite, dans la semaine, lui répondis-je.

- Dans ce cas je vais commencer à m'occuper des préparatifs du mariage.

- Parfait.

Rebekah sortit du bureau, me laissant seul, alors que je tentais de rechercher où pourrait être le double Petrova. Normalement il y en aurait une, mais elle devait être bien cachée. J'avais envoyé des vampires la rechercher pendant des années, mais rien pour le moment. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre pour récupérer mon côté loup garou, il fallait vraiment que je retrouve le double.

Quelques heures plus tard, je sortis enfin de mon bureau et vis Caroline discuter avec Sage. Les deux femmes semblaient très bien s'entendre. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Sage, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle mettait tout de suite à l'aise les nouvelles personnes qu'elle rencontrait. J'allai vers les deux et quand j'arrivai en face d'elles, le regard de Caroline fut on ne peut plus jovial.

- Cher beau-frère, dit Sage avec un sourire qu'elle voulait narquois.

- Chère belle-sœur, répliquai-je sur le même ton.

- Kol a dû partir avec Finn et Elijah, alors je lui ai fait visiter la demeure.

- Ils sont partis sans moi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Pour affaire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave : juste quelques vampires incontrôlables qu'il faut calmer, ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci, Sage, de t'être occupée de Caroline.

- De rien. Et puis, elle est très agréable.

Sage fit un clin d'œil à Caroline, qui lui sourit.

- Bon, je vais aller rejoindre les garçons pour les aider, reprit-elle.

Sage s'en alla, me laissant seul avec Caroline.

- Que faisiez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je réfléchissais, répondis-je.

- Vos frères ainsi que Sage sont vraiment des personnes gentilles.

- Et ma sœur ?

- Je ne veux pas vous blesser mais j'avoue que pour le moment je ne l'apprécie guère et je pense que c'est réciproque, avoua-t-elle en hésitant.

- Rebekah est très jalouse, il lui faudra du temps avant de s'habituer à vous.

- J'espère qu'elle va me tolérer.

- Elle le doit. Maintenant, est-ce que vos appartements vous conviennent ?

- Oui, c'est parfait.

- C'est provisoire, quand nous seront mariés vous vous installerez dans ma chambre.

Caroline rougit de nouveau et je trouvais ses rougeurs magnifiques : cela la rendait si douce et innocente qu'elle m'attendrissait. Mais je savais qu'elle réagissait comme ça à cause de l'hypnose, et d'un côté, ça me faisait mal.

Je culpabilisais. Caroline dans son état normal ne m'aurait jamais parlé, ou alors pour me provoquer. Elle n'aurait pas rougi, elle aurait été tellement outrée qu'elle m'aurait hurlé dessus en me disant que jamais je ne la toucherai ou une autre phrase toute aussi blessante. Même si j'aimais qu'elle soit douce et docile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la Caroline qui n'aurait pas hésité à s'emporter contre moi ou même me gifler. J'avoue que ça commençait à me manquer. J'aimais sa franchise, j'aimais ce côté qu'elle avait de toujours me contredire. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire par rapport à elle : la laisser sous hypnose ou alors la faire se souvenir de tout ? Quel choix difficile ! Pourtant, il fallait que j'en fasse un…


	6. Chapitre 04

_**Coucou Mes Chers Lecteurs^^.** _

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous appréciez toujours autant ma Fan Fiction^^. Alors voici le Chapitre 04, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres et que vous me donnerez un avis positif^^. _

_Pour les personnes que ça intéresse, je viens de commencer un Crossover sur les séries " **The Vampire Diaries** " et " **Once Upon A Time** ". Si cela vous intéresse, elle est présente sur ce site. Donc allez sur mon profils et vous la trouverez. Elle s'appelle " Rêves Féerique ". Je sais que pour l'instant qu'il n'y a que le prologue mais le Chapitre 01 sera bientôt en ligne^^. _

_Bref, je remercie toute les personnes me laissant des Commentaires ainsi que **noemieb85** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes Chapitres^^.  
_

_Passez une Bonne Journée. _

_Bisous. _

_**Saphira.** _

**Corriger par: _noemieb85_. **

**POV Caroline**

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je n'y fis pas attention, voulant continuer à dormir. J'entendis qu'on m'appelait quand soudain je fus bel et bien réveillée par la lumière du jour. Je mis mes mains sur mes yeux.

- Voilà, là, elle est réveillée ! dit la voix agacée de Rebekah.

- Tu pourrais être plus aimable le jour de son mariage, rétorqua Sage.

- C'est pas à une ancienne putain de me dire ce que je dois faire, c'est déjà bien que je sois là à m'occuper de mademoiselle la princesse !

Je me relevai et regardai Rebekah, choquée par ses propos vis-à-vis de Sage. Comment ça « une ancienne putain » ? Rebekah eut un sourire moqueur quand elle vit mon expression. Quant à Sage, elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Je vais préparer son bain, je vous laisse, lança Rebekah avec de grands airs.

Sage la foudroya du regard alors qu'elle s'en allait.

- Garce, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? demandai-je.

- Si je te disais oui, cela changerait-il ton opinion sur moi ?

- Non, on a tous fait des choses dont on n'est pas fier, de toute façon.

- Alors oui, c'est vrai, mais plus maintenant.

- J'imagine que c'est depuis que tu as rencontré Finn…

- Il était humain à l'époque et j'étais dans son village avec quelques filles. Contrairement aux autres qui me voyaient juste comme une fille de joie, lui me regardait autrement...

- Comment ?

- Comme une femme bien. Il voulait me connaître et on est vite tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Le jour où je devais partir ailleurs avec les autres filles, il m'a demandé de l'épouser, donc je suis restée avec lui...

- Vous êtes mariés ?

- Depuis qu'on est devenus vampires, car sa famille ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil une union comme la nôtre, surtout leur mère, Esther.

- Ça a dû être dur pour vous deux…

- En effet, mais aimer et être aimée en retour en vaut le coup, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sage se dirigea vers mon armoire et en sortit une robe de chambre. Je me levai et elle m'aida à la mettre. J'étais inquiète car mon mariage aurait lieu dans quelques heures. De plus, je ne savais pas si c'était lié au stress du moment, mais je ressentais une douleur au ventre. Je n'aurais pas dû être stressée mais pourtant je l'étais bel et bien. Comme si Sage avait deviné, elle posa sa main sur la mienne et tenta de me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, tout va bien se passer, tu verras, me glissa-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'angoisse, avouai-je.

- Toutes les femmes angoissent le jour de leur mariage.

- Et si je le décevais ?

- Ce serait plutôt à lui de se dire ça, car crois-moi mon cher beau-frère n'est pas simple tous les jours, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air narquois.

- Je ne te parlais pas dans ce sens-là... repris-je, gênée.

Je rougis alors que je la voyais comprendre ce que je sous-entendais. C'est vrai, je n'avais aucune expérience de ce côté et je n'allais pas demander à ma mère, c'était très gênant. Sage se retenait de rire alors je fus davantage gênée encore.

- Je vois, dit-elle finalement.

- Je... Je sais à peu près comment ça se passe mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et surtout...

- Tu as peur d'avoir mal, termina Sage.

- Oui... reconnus-je en rougissant.

- Alors je te rassure tout de suite Caroline : la douleur, s'il y en a, ne durera pas.

- Une amie que j'avais et qui s'est mariée m'a dit que ça faisait très mal.

- Elle est peut-être tombée sur un homme qui ne savait pas s'y prendre… De ce côté-là, je doute que tu puisses t'inquiéter ! Et puis, au pire, il pourra soulager ta douleur par hypnose.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! Alors maintenant, détends-toi un peu, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

Rebekah arriva quelques secondes plus tard et nous foudroya du regard. Sage me fit signe de la suivre, ce que je fis. Nous arrivâmes dans une immense salle avec une baignoire remplie d'eau.

- On va t'attendre derrière la porte, me dit Sage.

Les deux femmes sortirent, me laissant seule. J'enlevai la robe de chambre et mon vêtement de nuit pour ensuite rentrer dans la baignoire. L'eau était chaude et cela me faisait du bien car ça me détendait.

Moi qui avais peur que Rebekah me fasse une mauvaise blague en mettant de l'eau glacée dans le bain... Apparemment, elle n'avait rien fait, du moins pour l'instant... Depuis que j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me détestait, et j'avais horreur de cette impression : c'était douloureux de se sentir haïe.

Une fois propre et détendue, je sortis du bain. Je remis ma robe de chambre et sortis de la salle. Rebekah et Sage m'attendaient patiemment.

- Allons te préparer, lança Sage.

Nous retournâmes donc dans la chambre. Arrivée à cette dernière, je vis une magnifique robe blanche et dorée posée sur le lit. J'allai vers cette dernière et la touchai : c'était de la soie et il y avait des broderies dorées. Elle était vraiment sublime ! Une couturière avait pris mes mesures dans la semaine mais je ne savais pas quelle robe j'aurai. Seules Rebekah et Sage étaient au courant puisqu'elles avaient donné les instructions à la couturière pour faire ma robe. Elles avaient bon goût et je ne pouvais que les remercier pour ça. Je mis mes sous-vêtements, puis Rebekah apporta la robe et m'aida à la mettre, toujours sans dire le moindre mot. Elle lassa la robe alors que Sage s'occupait de mes cheveux.

- Mon frère va être heureux, je pense, dit soudainement Rebekah.

Sage et moi l'observâmes, surprises par sa soudaine gentillesse. Rebekah avait un sourire narquois et je savais que son sourire cachait quelque chose.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je avec méfiance.

- Tu changes de toutes ces femmes avec qui il a eu des aventures : souvent c'était des traînées. Ces idiotes se voyaient mariées à lui, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

- Rebekah, tu devrais arrêter de parler de cela, la réprimanda Sage.

- Sérieusement, Sage, c'est la première fois qu'il aura une femme intacte, car on ne peut pas dire que ta chère amie Tatia était une femme respectable !

- Qui est Tatia ?

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, Caroline, répondit Sage.

- Je me demande s'il va savoir se contrôler avec elle… Peut-être la tuera-t-il pendant sa nuit de noce, ajouta pensivement Rebekah.

Je me sentis prise d'une soudaine angoisse suite à la phrase peu rassurante de Rebekah. Sage, agacée, posa soudain la brosse avec énervement.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! l'avertit-elle.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Rebekah avec un air innocent.

- De l'effrayer !

- Elle a le droit de savoir ce qui l'attend, alors je le lui dis ! Un vampire a du mal à résister à l'odeur du sang : que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand elle sera dans son lit ?

Non, elle le faisait exprès : ce n'était pas possible qu'elle me fasse peur juste pour être franche. Rebekah me détestait et elle ferait tout pour m'éloigner de Klaus. Hors je n'avais pas envie d'être loin de lui... Pourtant j'étais maintenant terrifiée par rapport à ma nuit de noces.

- Et puis, c'est sans compter qu'il risque de lui briser les os ou de lui faire mal pendant l'acte, renchérit Rebekah avec un sourire des plus narquois.

- Rebekah ! s'emporta Sage.

- Au moins, elle sait à quoi s'attendre maintenant.

- Elle dit ça pour te faire peur Caroline, je te le promets.

- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras peut-être pas tenir. Souviens-toi de ce qui est arrivé avec Kol et la femme qu'il voulait transformer…

Sage fit une grimace alors que Rebekah avait un sourire satisfait.

- Que lui... Que lui est-il arrivé ? demandai-je avec crainte.

- Kol l'a vidée de son sang pendant l'acte, me répondit Rebekah.

- Klaus a quand même plus de contrôle que Kol, tempéra Sage.

- On verra bien ça demain. Un conseil, Caroline : attends-toi à avoir mal, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Rebekah, voyant mon expression, eut un regard satisfait alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre, me laissant de nouveau seule avec Sage.

- Ne l'écoute pas, elle veut que tu te sauves en courant pour être la seule qui compte dans le cœur de ses frères, me rassura Sage.

- Oui, je sais, lui répondis-je en essayant de contrôler ma voix pour paraître confiante.

La vérité, c'est que j'avais peur que ce qu'avait dit Rebekah soit vrai : et s'il ne se contrôlait pas pendant notre nuit de noce ? Je savais que Klaus ne me ferait pas de mal mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'angoisse de m'envahir. Pourtant j'essayais de cacher ma crainte.

Sage termina de me coiffer et je pus enfin m'observer dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me trouvais magnifique : j'étais parfaite ! Sage avait décidé de m'attacher les cheveux en un chignon et je trouvais que ça m'allait bien : je faisais plus femme. Sage s'approcha de moi et me passa un bracelet en or serti de pierres blanches autour du poignet.

- Je te le donne, considère-le comme un cadeau de mariage, dit-elle.

- Merci, c'est vraiment gentil à toi, répondis-je en touchant délicatement le bracelet.

- Maintenant, allons-y : ça serait dommage d'arriver en retard à ton propre mariage ! Surtout que, connaissant Klaus, il risque de ne pas apprécier…

Nous sortîmes de la chambre pour aller jusqu'à la salle de réception où aurait lieu le mariage. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle, je fus prise d'une soudaine angoisse. Cependant je me repris alors que Sage ouvrait la porte et partait s'installer.

Je rentrai à mon tour et m'avançai jusqu'à mon futur époux, qui ne me quitta pas des yeux quand il me vit. Je m'avançais doucement, ne voulant pas me prendre les pieds dans cette sublime robe : il serait dommage de l'abîmer et également d'avoir honte le jour de mon mariage. Quand j'arrivai jusqu'à Klaus, il me lança un de ses magnifiques sourires qui avaient le don de me faire rougir.

Le prêtre commença son discours alors que je regardais mon futur époux, qui me souriait toujours. Qu'il était beau... Je ne pourrais m'empêcher de rester des heures à le regarder.

- Niklaus Mikaelson, voulez-vous prendre Caroline Forbes pour épouse ? le questionna le prêtre.

- Oui, je le veux, affirma Klaus.

- Caroline Forbes, voulez-vous prendre Niklaus Mikaelson pour époux ? me demanda le prêtre.

- Oui je le veux, répondis-je d'une voix tremblante à cause du trac.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Klaus m'embrassa avec beaucoup de tendresse, ce qui me rassura sur sa douceur : jamais il ne me ferait du mal. Il semblait réellement m'aimer. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant de tendresse que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rompe alors que nous étions applaudis par tous les convives, excepté Rebekah qui se contenta de croiser les bras.

J'étais enfin mariée à l'homme que j'aimais et cela me remplissait de joie.


	7. Chapitre 05

_**Bonjour Mes Chers Lecteurs^^.**_

_J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous appréciez toujours autant ma Fan Fiction^^. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous annoncer que j'ai écris il y a quelques temps un **Crossover** sur les séries " **The Vampire Diaries** " et " **Once Upon A Time** " pour ceux que ça intéressent^^. Ensuite j'ai commencer à écrire une nouvelle Fan Fiction sur le **Spinoff** de " **The Vampire Diaries** " avec quelques différences. C'est qu'il y aura **Caroline** et **Stéfan** dans l'histoire donc ça veux dire qu'il y aura les couples **Klaroline** et **Stebekah**. Donc si vous aimez ses deux couples allez lire ma nouvelle Fan Fiction qui se nome " **Beautiful Love** "._

_Passez une Bonne Journée._

_Bisous._

_**Saphira.**_

* * *

**Corriger par: _noemieb85_. **

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Caroline était vraiment sublime, vêtue de sa robe de mariée. Elle était toujours magnifique, mais là elle était parfaite. Surtout qu'elle semblait heureuse et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'éprouver de la tendresse envers elle. J'hésitais de plus en plus entre lui rendre la mémoire ou la laisser sous hypnose. Elle était à mes côtés et elle me tenait la main sans que je le lui demande : c'était un geste venant d'elle-même, et je l'appréciais beaucoup. Les serviteurs étaient en train d'emmener la nourriture ainsi que les boissons alors que nous étions félicités par tous nos convives. Trevor et Rose arrivaient vers nous.

- Félicitation, dit Rose.

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

Caroline me questionna du regard avant de leur sourire.

- Caroline, voici Trevor et Rose, des amis.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, leur dit Caroline d'une façon des plus courtoises.

- De même. C'est une très belle épouse que tu as là, Klaus, me félicita Trevor.

- Je sais, et elle est toute à moi, acquiesçai-je.

- Nous allons vous laisser, conclut Rose.

Les deux amis s'en allèrent tandis que Caroline voulut me mener à la table où se trouvaient mes frères et ma sœur. Je la suivis volontiers et dès que nous fûmes là-bas, Sage prit Caroline dans ses bras, la félicitant. J'étais vraiment surpris de l'amitié que Sage ressentait pour Caroline et vice versa. Les deux femmes étaient tellement différentes que je n'étais pas sûr qu'elles s'entendraient. Rebekah était assise avec Kol, en train de boire du vin tout en discutant avec lui. Finn et Elijah s'étaient levés pour nous féliciter. Je voyais que Caroline s'entendait très bien avec Finn, tout comme avec Elijah. D'ailleurs, elle allait souvent dans les appartements de ce dernier car elle avait la même passion pour les livres que lui. Il est vrai qu'Elijah en avait énormément. Au départ, je m'étais posé des questions par rapport aux intentions de mon frère vis-à-vis de Caroline mais je savais qu'Elijah se sentait seul et qu'il appréciait beaucoup la visite de Caroline. Je lui avais demandé à quoi il jouait avec elle, pour être sûr, et il m'avait rétorqué que je devrais plutôt me méfier de Kol, qui avait des vues sur Caroline. Alors, du coup, j'avais fait attention à mon plus jeune frère…

Kol se leva et se dirigea vers nous, un verre de vin à la main.

- J'apporte un verre à la plus belle mariée de ce château, dit Kol en tendant le verre à Caroline.

Cette dernière lui sourit et accepta le verre. Rebekah la foudroya du regard, toujours aussi jalouse de Caroline.

- Vraiment, Caroline, tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il.

Là j'avais envie de m'en prendre à mon frère car je n'acceptais pas qu'un autre homme parle ainsi à ma Caroline.

- Kol, calme tes ardeurs, le prévint Finn.

- Elle n'est pas ton épouse, renchérit Elijah.

- J'y peux rien si elle est désirable ! s'exclama Kol d'un air faussement innocent.

Caroline rougit et but une gorgée du vin.

- Trouve-toi une autre épouse que la mienne ! m'énervai-je.

- En plus c'est pas les jolies filles qui manquent, ajouta cette fois Sage.

- Tu n'as pas tort… Je vois une jolie petite brune au fond, je vais lui proposer d'aller dans mes appartements, déclara-t-il.

- Kol ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que mes frères.

- Quoi ? demanda Kol.

- Sois courtois et pas rustre, répondit Elijah.

- Vous êtes des rabats joies ! lança Kol avant d'aller vers la fille brune qu'il avait remarquée.

J'observai Caroline qui semblait se retenir de rire, tout comme Sage.

- Dites-moi ce qui vous fait rire ?! demanda Rebekah d'un ton agacé.

- Pauvre Kol, vous êtes tous après lui, expliqua Caroline.

- Ce ne sont pas des manières, répliqua Elijah.

- Mais c'est un homme et il a des besoins, le contredit Sage, amusée.

- Sage ! s'étonna Finn.

- Quoi ? J'ai raison ! En plus, Elijah, tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne te manque pas d'avoir une femme…

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour parler de ça, la coupa Finn.

- Tu es bien grognon aujourd'hui… Ne t'inquiète pas, après les festivités je m'occuperai de toi !

Et voilà, Kol avait lancé le sujet et évidement Sage avait suivi. Je savais que parler de ces choses ne gênait pas Sage, d'ailleurs moi non plus en temps normal, mais là il y avait du monde dans la salle. De plus, Caroline semblait de plus en plus gênée par la conversation, vu ses rougeurs sur ses joues. Soudain, je fus surpris de la voir boire tout le contenu de son verre. Mes frères la regardèrent d'un air presque choqué alors que Sage était amusée par ce comportement. Voyant que tout le monde la regardait, Caroline rougit davantage.

- J'avais soif, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, ça se voit, se moqua Sage.

Celle-ci lui remplit de nouveau son verre ainsi que le sien.

- Sage, elle va être ivre, m'interposai-je.

- Elle a besoin de se détendre, crois-moi, dit Sage en me regardant sérieusement.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Serait-il possible que Caroline soit inquiète par rapport à la nuit de noce ? Pourtant, elle semblait confiante...

- J'aimerais te parler, me dit soudain Sage.

Je la suivis jusqu'à la sortie de la salle. Quand nous fûmes en dehors de la salle de réception, Sage me parla.

- J'espère que tu sais te contrôler, m'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je sais me contrôler, mais pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? m'étonnai-je.

- Caroline ne le montre peut-être pas mais elle est inquiète en ce qui concerne la nuit de noce.

- Comment ça ?

- Ta chère sœur a eu la bonne idée de lui faire peur sur ce détail en disant que tu risquais de la vider de son sang, de lui briser les os ou encore de lui faire du mal. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais calmer ta sœur car elle s'acharne un peu trop sur Caroline.

Alors là, j'étais furieux. Rebekah avait osé terrifier Caroline, et d'après Sage, elle s'en prenait souvent à elle. Il allait falloir une bonne explication entre nous deux, mais avant il fallait que je rassure Caroline.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'a touchée ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Non, pas que je sache, mais c'est plus verbalement qu'elle lui fait du mal, m'informa Sage.

- Écoute, demain je parlerai à Rebekah, je vais mettre les choses au clair.

- Oui, car connaissant ta sœur, ça peut vite s'aggraver et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Caroline. J'aime bien cette fille.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Si jamais Caroline a trop mal pendant que vous passez à l'acte, mets-la sous hypnose.

- J'y avais pensé.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais…

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Oui, venant de moi, c'en est un.

Nous retournâmes dans la salle alors que Caroline était installée à côté de mon frère Elijah et j'allai m'installer entre cette dernière et Rebekah. Tous les convives étaient en train de manger et Caroline faisait de même.

- J'avais faim, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu as le droit de manger et de boire autant que tu veux, lui dis-je.

- C'est son troisième verre, me signala Elijah.

- Il est délicieux, ce vin, s'excusa Caroline.

Plus tard, les musiciens arrivèrent et, dès qu'on entendit la musique, je proposai à Caroline de danser. Elle accepta volontiers. Caroline était une très bonne danseuse. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire ?

- Tu es heureuse ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, je le suis, même si j'aurais voulu que ma mère soit là, répondit-elle.

- Ta mère pourra venir te voir autant qu'elle le veut.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux remplis de joie.

- Oui.

Elle fut tellement heureuse qu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec passion et amour. Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même intensité.

Quand les festivités finirent, il était très tard. Caroline avait trop bu et tenait à peine debout. Je l'aidais à marcher. Elle manqua de tomber et elle rigola.

- J'ai vraiment trop bu, dit-elle d'un air jovial.

- Oui, vraiment trop, ajoutai-je avant de la porter dans mes bras.

Je l'emmenai dans mes appartements alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mon cou, posant des baisers sur ce dernier. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je la posai au sol. Elle observa les lieux avant d'aller à la fenêtre.

- Amour, ne te penche pas, je n'aimerais pas que tu tombes, lui dis-je.

Caroline recula et mit ses mains derrière son dos pour défaire sa robe. J'allai vers elle et l'aidai car elle avait vraiment du mal à défaire ses lacets.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

J'allai vers l'armoire et lui sortis une chemise de nuit pendant qu'elle se déshabillait.

- Pourquoi m'amènes-tu une chemise de nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pour que tu sois à l'aise, répondis-je.

- Pas besoin de chemise de nuit pendant notre nuit de noces, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Caroline, tu as trop bu, alors tu vas aller dormir.

Je ne voulais pas faire l'amour avec elle alors qu'elle était complètement ivre. Je la voulais consciente et pas à moitié endormie. Caroline ne semblait pas d'accord avec l'idée, vu le soupir qu'elle poussa. Mais elle ne me contredit pas et prit la chemise de nuit. Elle se déshabilla complètement et l'enfila avant de se mettre au lit. Quand j'eus fini de me préparer pour la nuit, je m'allongeai à ses côtés.

- Bonne nuit, amour, lui dis-je.

- Bonne nuit, me répondit-elle.

Elle se colla à moi d'une façon qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de dormir. Ses mains étaient sur mon torse, me caressant tout en me regardant d'un air malicieux.

- Tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si, j'en ai envie, mais pas quand tu es dans cet état, lui expliquai-je.

- Allez, je suis ton épouse après tout.

Je l'attirai à moi pour un baiser rempli de passion et de fougue, auquel elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur que moi. Je la rapprochai de moi alors que je lui caressais la cuisse, puis je la repoussai pour être au-dessus d'elle et je l'embrassai de nouveau. Elle se laissa aller alors je caressais sa poitrine parfaite. Elle poussa un gémissement alors que l'une de mes mains était entre ses jambes. Ma Caroline se cambra contre moi quand je lui fis des caresses très agréables, au vu de ses gémissements de plaisir.

Je voulais qu'elle ressente énormément de plaisir. Cette femme, je l'aimais et je ne voulais surtout pas lui faire du mal. Normalement, j'aurais dû lui rendre la mémoire avant notre nuit de noce, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre quand je voyais l'amour et le désir dans son regard. Je voulais qu'elle continue de m'aimer... Et je voulais l'aimer également.

Caroline m'embrassa soudain avec toute la passion et la fougue qui l'animait. Je répondis à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle, tout en continuant mes caresses. Je ne pouvais pas résister au désir que je ressentais de ne faire qu'un avec elle. Alors je la relevai et lui retirai sa chemise de nuit et elle se retrouva entièrement nue devant moi. Elle rougit avant de cacher soudainement sa poitrine avec ses bras. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les écartai.

- Quoi que tu penses, tu es la femme la plus parfaite qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, lui murmurai-je.

Elle eut un sourire soulagé alors que je la recouchais délicatement sur le lit. Dans mes bras, elle semblait si vulnérable, si fragile que j'en fus attendri. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ressentir ce genre de sentiments ? Je n'avais jamais été attendri par qui que ce soit. C'était étrange comme sensation.

Je retirai mes vêtements avant de couvrir son corps de caresses et de baisers. A un moment, Caroline fit une chose inattendue : elle mit délicatement ses bras aux dessus de sa tête et se cambra de nouveau, demandant plus de contact. Cette femme était d'une sensualité déconcertante. Elle était parfaite. Elle était mienne. Je me relevai et l'amenai plus à moi en la tirant délicatement par ses magnifiques jambes. Elle se laissa faire avant de sourire d'un air malicieux. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle se donnait à moi. Et j'aimais ça. Je me couchais de nouveau sur elle, entre ses jambes. Elle parut soudainement inquiète, alors je l'embrassai avec toute la tendresse que je ressentais à son égard. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec autant de tendresse et se laissa aller. J'en profitai pour plonger en elle lentement. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, Caroline semblait bien. Mais ce fut autre chose quand je continuai ma progression. Je sentis l'odeur de son sang et son visage se crispa de douleur. Je m'arrêtai et l'embrassai de nouveau, comme si ça pouvait faire passer la douleur. Ses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

- Tu veux que je fasse passer la douleur ? lui proposai-je.

Elle fit non de la tête sans me répondre de vive voix. J'aurais préféré qu'elle me donne l'autorisation de la mettre sous hypnose pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal, car je ne supportais pas sa douleur. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle ait mal. J'attendis qu'elle se détende pour continuer de lui faire l'amour. Pendant ce temps, je lui faisais des caresses sur son visage. Quand il parut plus détendu, je la questionnai du regard et elle hocha la tête pour me dire de continuer.

Alors je commençai des va-et-vient doux et lents. C'était une sensation merveilleuse de lui faire l'amour, tant elle était réceptive à toutes mes caresses et mes baisers. De plus, il y a une chose que j'appréciais vraiment, c'est qu'elle me regardait dans les yeux alors que je la faisais mienne : je pouvais voir les émotions qu'elle ressentait grâce à son regard, qui était à présent rempli de tendresse.

Je me sentis proche de mon plaisir, alors j'augmentai le rythme de mes coups de rein. Caroline poussa des gémissements de plaisir et je sentis ses ongles me griffer le dos. Je fis des mouvements de va-et-vient plus rapides et plus forts. Elle ne poussa plus des gémissements mais des cris de plaisir, qu'elle essayait de cacher en m'embrassant. Nous arrivâmes à notre plaisir en même temps.

Je me retirai d'elle et m'allongeai à ses côtés sur le dos alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Je posai ma main sur son ventre avant de l'embrasser. Caroline m'observa avec un léger sourire avant de me caresser mes cheveux avec douceur.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? lui demandai-je.

- Un peu, mais pas trop, avoua-t-elle.

- Je te promets une chose : la prochaine fois, tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur, juste du plaisir.

Elle me regarda d'un air gêné avant de rougir. Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de remonter la couverture sur elle.

- Merci, me dit-elle.

- De rien, amour, lui répondis-je.

- Je t'aime, me souffla-t-elle.

Cette phrase suffit pour que je me rende compte de ce que j'avais fait : Caroline était sous mon contrôle et ses sentiments à mon égard auraient été différents si j'avais levé l'hypnose. Jamais elle ne m'aurait adressé la parole, jamais elle m'aurait laissé la toucher et jamais elle m'aurait dit « je t'aime ». Je me sentis soudain vraiment mal d'avoir fait ça... J'avais tout gâché en la mettant sous hypnose. Elijah avait raison, jamais je n'aurais dû lui faire ça. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas rendu la mémoire avant la nuit de noce, comme prévu ?! Si je l'avais fait, elle aurait remarqué que je tenais assez à elle pour lever l'hypnose et ne la forcer à rien. Elle m'aurait dit « je ne veux pas que tu me touches » et jamais je ne l'aurais fait. Je ne l'aurais pas forcée à coucher avec moi parce qu'elle était mon épouse. Jamais. Je n'étais pas ce genre d'homme. Les femmes que j'avais eu étaient toujours consentantes et me suppliaient pour que je les fasse miennes. J'aurais préféré que Caroline soit consciente et qu'elle me désire de tout son cœur. Maintenant je savais que, quand je lui rendrai la mémoire, jamais elle ne me le pardonnerait, ou alors ça prendrait beaucoup de temps.

Mais je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. Je l'aimais et je ferais tout pour elle.


	8. Chapitre 06

**Corriger par: _noemieb85._**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Ce matin-là, quand je me réveillai, j'avais mes muscles courbaturés et une migraine. J'avais vraiment trop bu... Les souvenirs de la nuit de noces me revenaient. Et je l'avais trouvée plus que satisfaisante. Ça avait été magnifique !

Je me tournai sur le côté, m'attendant à voir Klaus, mais il n'y avait personne. Je me relevai et regardai autour de moi : il n'était pas dans la chambre et j'eus peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal la veille. Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas satisfait ? À cette idée, je me sentis mal. Mais j'essayai tout de même de me reprendre. Peut-être qu'il avait dû partir pour affaires…

J'entendis soudain frapper. Je me levai et mis ma robe de chambre avant d'aller ouvrir. Je vis Sage accompagnée de plusieurs domestiques. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda Sage.

- Je vais bien, lui répondis-je.

- Tant mieux, me voilà rassurée.

- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Klaus ? la questionnai-je

- Je sais juste qu'il est parti tôt avec Elijah et Finn, rien de plus.

- Je vois…

- J'ai demandé à une domestique de préparer ton bain. Après, on sortira un peu, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ça me semble une bonne idée !

Sage me fit sortir de la chambre et m'entraîna jusqu'à une pièce à côté. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et la domestique se recula et baissa la tête.

- Alicia, je vais me charger d'elle, déclara Sage d'une voix remplie de gentillesse.

- Bien madame, fit la domestique.

Cette dernière sortit de la pièce, nous laissant seules Sage et moi.

La baignoire était remplie d'eau. J'enlevai ma robe de chambre et la donnai à Sage. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucune honte à être nue devant elle car je lui faisais confiance : jamais elle ne se moquerait de moi, contrairement à Rebekah qui prenait plaisir à m'humilier. Je rentrai dans la baignoire. L'eau était chaude et cela faisait du bien à mes muscles douloureux.

- Alors, comment était ta nuit de noces ? voulut-elle savoir.

Je me sentis rougir alors qu'elle avait un sourire amusé.

- On ne parle pas de ce genre de choses, murmurai-je, gênée.

- Allons, on est comme des sœurs, tu peux tout me dire, insista-t-elle.

- Satisfaisant, répondis-je simplement.

- Satisfaisant ? répéta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Bon d'accord, c'était un moment parfait et très plaisant. Je n'ai pas eu trop mal et j'ai été très satisfaite, précisai-je.

- Voilà qui va clouer le bec à Rebekah, s'exclama-t-elle, toute fière.

- Sage, tu ne penses pas que Klaus soit parti ce matin à cause de moi ? demandai-je, gênée.

- À cause de toi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? fit-elle, surprise.

- Tu..., tu sais..., s'il n'a pas été..., satisfait de moi hier soir...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il est parti, et puis je pense qu'il a été satisfait. Crois-moi, c'est rare que les hommes ne le soient pas quand il s'agit de belles jeunes femmes, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oh que oui, je sais de quoi je parle, et puis ça sera toujours meilleur, Caroline. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de son manque de plaisir car je crois que tu lui as convenu parfaitement hier : ce matin, je l'ai trouvé plutôt de bonne humeur !

Je poussai un soupir soulagé. Si Sage disait qu'il semblait satisfait de moi, c'est que c'était vrai. Sage ne m'avait jamais menti depuis que j'étais ici. Elijah et elle étaient les deux seuls en qui je pouvais vraiment avoir confiance. Bon, Klaus, je lui faisais également confiance, mais je pensais aux membres de sa famille. Finn aussi était quelqu'un de bien mais je ne le connaissais que peu : il ne m'adressait pas souvent la parole. Quant à Kol, et bien je ne lui faisais confiance qu'à moitié car je savais très bien que, pour contrarier son frère, il dirait tout et n'importe quoi. Alors j'évitais de trop lui en dire. Rebekah, elle, je ne lui faisais pas du tout confiance : elle prenait plaisir à me blesser et à m'humilier. C'était évident que je ne me confierais pas à elle.

Ensuite je posai plusieurs questions par rapport à ce que devait faire une épouse. Enfin, vis-à-vis de Klaus, car je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de moi et je voulais tout faire pour lui faire plaisir et le rendre heureux. Sage m'expliqua que, malgré le fait qu'il ait sa famille, il se sentait seul et donc je devrais lui tenir souvent compagnie : l'accompagner dans ses voyages, dans ses balades à cheval ou encore à des réceptions organisées par ses amis. Elle me dit ensuite que je devais lui donner mon avis et être honnête, car l'honnêteté était une qualité qu'il appréciait énormément. Je décidai que j'allais suivre les conseils de Sage.

Sage et moi étions en ville chez une couturière et elle venait de finir de prendre nos mesures pour nous confectionner des robes. Elle nous montra ensuite des tissus. J'hésitais beaucoup à en choisir, de peur de trop dépenser et que ça ne plaise pas à mon époux. Sage, elle, ne s'en préoccupait pas et prenait les tissus les plus chers.

- Tu ne choisis pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je..., celle-là, dis-je en montrant un tissu pas trop cher.

Sage haussa un sourcil avant de pousser un soupir et de me faire un reproche.

- Cette matière ne te convient pas et je sais que tu l'as choisie car elle n'est pas chère. Alors maintenant tu choisis les tissus que tu préfères, peu importe le prix qu'ils coûtent. Klaus ne voudrait surtout pas que tu t'habilles avec des vêtements horribles.

- Je ne sais pas lesquels choisir... Je ne m'y connais pas en robe... avouai-je.

- Dans ce cas je vais le faire pour toi, dit-elle.

Elle me désigna plusieurs tissus plus chers et plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Je l'observais alors qu'elle était très à l'aise pour choisir. Je préférais la laisser faire car je ne savais pas vraiment quel tissu m'irait le mieux. Quand nous eûmes fini, nous partîmes, et là nous vîmes Klaus, Finn et Elijah. Ils semblaient surpris de nous voir, alors nous nous approchâmes d'eux.

- Que faites-vous là ? demanda Sage.

- Et bien... En fait nous étions ici pour... commença Finn.

- Nous ferions mieux de leur dire la vérité, le coupa Elijah.

- En fait je voulais offrir un cadeau à Caroline, expliqua Klaus.

- Un cadeau ? le questionnai-je.

Klaus vint vers moi en souriant et me prit la main pour m'entraîner devant une écurie. Je n'en revenais pas qu'il veuille m'acheter un cheval ! J'en étais heureuse car pour moi c'était un très beau cadeau.

- Comme je sais que tu aimes les chevaux, j'ai pensé t'en offrir un, me dit-il.

- C'est... C'est vraiment gentil...Merci, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de l'écurie où un éleveur vint vers nous. C'était un homme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux gris et un air dur.

- Je voudrais un cheval pour mon épouse, lui expliqua Klaus.

- Pour votre épouse ? s'étonna l'éleveur.

- Oui, quel est le problème ? demanda mon époux qui semblait agacé.

- Vous laissez votre épouse monter à cheval alors qu'elle peut porter votre enfant, ça peut être dangereux pour elle, dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Pour commencer, c'est mon épouse et j'en fais ce que je veux. Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez de vos affaires. Maintenant, je suis venu ici pour acheter un cheval mais je peux aller voir ailleurs si vous refusez de m'en vendre un. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouvel éleveur et que ses chevaux étaient magnifiques…

- Bien, céda l'éleveur.

Il nous conduisit vers un cheval de couleur brune. Il était beau et semblait très tranquille.

- Il est calme et conviendra parfaitement à votre épouse, reprit l'éleveur.

- Est-il rapide ? demanda mon époux.

- Croyez-moi, pour votre épouse il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas trop rapide mais plutôt calme.

Klaus semblait de plus en plus furieux et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter vis-à-vis de l'éleveur. Dans un sens Klaus avait raison : de quel droit cet homme osait-il lui reprocher de m'acheter un cheval ? Mais je savais que si jamais Klaus s'énervait, il valait mieux fuir avant que ça ne dégénère. Je posai ma main sur le bras de mon époux et tentai de le calmer.

- Il ne voit pas le mal, juste ma sécurité, tentai-je.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on te manque de respect, dit-il froidement.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous montrer tous vos chevaux pour que nous puissions faire notre choix ? demandai-je à l'éleveur.

Celui-ci parut déconcerté mais se reprit avant de nous faire faire le tour de toute l'écurie. Cependant il avait semblé oublier de nous montrer un cheval des plus magnifiques. Il était de couleur noire et assez grand. De plus, il est vrai qu'il semblait nerveux mais j'étais sûre qu'il était adorable. Il me rappelait le cheval que mon père avait acheté et que j'avais eu à sa mort. Ce cheval était tellement attaché à mon père qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, et depuis je ne l'avais plus jamais revu.

- Et ce cheval, combien le vendez-vous ? demandai-je.

L'éleveur regarda l'animal et parut inquiet.

- Il est indomptable. Je ne peux pas vous le vendre, il vous blesserait, dit-il finalement.

- Indomptable ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui, cela fait des semaines que mon fils et moi essayons de le dresser mais il n'obéit pas et ne supporte personne sur son dos, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Personnellement, je ne crois pas que vous vous y preniez comme il faut, répliquai-je.

- Caroline, si je t'achète ce cheval, tu vas tomber, s'inquiéta Klaus.

- Je peux essayer de le monter ? insistai-je.

- Il va vous blesser ! dit durement l'homme.

- Je vous propose une chose : si j'arrive à le monter, vous nous le vendrez moitié prix, dis-je d'un ton froid.

Je vis que Klaus était soudainement amusé par mon attitude. Il semblait même fier de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir de mon attitude : si jamais j'avais parlé ainsi devant ma mère, elle m'aurait passé un savon avant de m'ordonner de m'excuser auprès de l'éleveur. Mais l'attitude de ce dernier commençait vraiment à m'énerver et je détestais qu'on me parle ainsi. Voilà pourquoi je tentai de marchander. Il aurait été un peu plus aimable, je lui aurais dit que si j'arrivais à le monter il devrait me le vendre. Mais là je n'avais aucune envie de faire un effort.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? me demanda Klaus.

- Fais-moi confiance, répondis-je.

- Si vous vous blessez, ne vous plaignez pas. Je vous aurais prévenue, déclara l'éleveur.

- Bien.

- Dans ce cas je vais le seller pour vous, ajouta-t-il.

- Pas besoin, je le monterai sans selle.

- A votre guise.

L'homme entra dans l'enclos et tout de suite le cheval s'énerva. Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment il devait dresser ce pauvre animal... Il réussit à lui mettre le harnais et le fit sortir. Il le mena dehors et nous le suivîmes. Arrivée dehors, je vis qu'il l'emmenait dans un enclos spécial pour essayer les chevaux. À peine le cheval entra-t-il dans l'enclos qu'il se cabra et fonça sur l'éleveur.

Elijah, Finn et Sage arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est le cheval que tu lui as choisi ! s'inquiéta Elijah.

- Il sera à Caroline si elle arrive à le monter, répondit Klaus d'un ton calme.

- Il va la tuer ! s'exclama Sage.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, les calmai-je en allant dans l'enclos.

Dès que je fus rentrée à l'intérieur, le cheval sembla méfiant. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et il eut un mouvement brusque de recul, alors j'arrêtai de bouger. J'attendis un moment et quand je remarquai qu'il était plus calme, j'avançai de nouveau. Cette fois il recula doucement et sembla plus calme. Quand je fus suffisamment près de lui, je lui caressai doucement l'encolure.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, lui soufflai-je d'un ton calme.

Je savais que si on était énervé ou stressé, les chevaux le ressentaient tout de suite et s'énervaient également. Alors en restant calme je faisais en sorte qu'il le soit aussi. J'avais déjà remarqué que de parler aux chevaux les rassurait : ils nous faisaient plus confiance.

Je continuai à la caresser et à lui parler encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que j'estime que le cheval était assez calme pour que je tente de le monter. Je voulais le monter sans selle car c'est ainsi que mon père agissait avec les chevaux qui n'étaient pas dressés. Et du peu que je me souvenais, ça avait toujours marché. C'est lui qui m'avait tout expliqué au sujet des chevaux. C'était l'une de ses passions et également l'une des miennes.

Ayant l'habitude de monter à cheval sans selle, je n'eus aucun problème pour m'installer. Au début, l'animal était nerveux et commençait à s'emballer. Mais je ne fis aucun mouvement et recommençai à lui caresser l'encolure tout en lui parlant. Il se calma alors je commençai à le diriger. Il avança sans problème et m'obéit parfaitement. À un moment je le fis courir et là je remarquai qu'il était vraiment rapide. Le cheval parfait.

Je m'arrêtai ensuite et je pus voir l'éleveur furieux, mais il ne dit rien. Klaus vint vers moi et m'aida à descendre du cheval. Il me regarda avec un sourire. Il semblait fasciné par quelque chose.

- J'ai réussi à le monter, donc ce cheval est à moi et à moitié prix, dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

- Bien. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Klaus.

Klaus suivit l'éleveur alors que je caressais le cheval. Sage vint vers moi d'une démarche rapide avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que j'allais avoir des ennuis...

- Tu es complètement folle ! Ce cheval aurait pu te tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Non, il est gentil comme tout, la contredis-je.

- Caroline, dois-je te rappeler que tu es... Que tu n'as pas la même condition que nous ?

- Sage, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de chevaux. Ils sont juste un peu plus nerveux que les autres...

- Sage, elle s'y connaît pour dompter les créatures caractérielles. La preuve, regarde mon frère, plaisanta Elijah avec quelques sous-entendus.

Sage eut soudain un sourire amusé et je vis qu'elle se retenait de rire. Quand Klaus arriva, tout le monde reprit une expression neutre. Puis, plus tard, nous rentrâmes chez nous.


	9. Chapitre 07

******Corriger par: _noemieb85_.**

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Ce matin, j'avais voulu offrir un cadeau qui ferait plaisir à Caroline. Je comptais tout lui faire se souvenir aujourd'hui et je voulais qu'elle me pardonne. Je refusais de la perdre car je l'aimais.

Quand je l'avais vue en train d'essayer de monter ce cheval, je l'avais trouvée magnifique. Elle faisait encore plus femme et était également très douce. Mais je savais que, si elle pouvait faire preuve de douceur, elle pouvait parfois être dure. Quand je la transformerai, elle sera une immortelle parfaite.

Elijah et Finn m'avaient conseillé de tout lui dire aujourd'hui car plus j'attendrais et plus ça serait dur pour elle de me faire confiance. Alors je suivrai pour une fois leur conseil.

Quand nous arrivâmes chez nous, je pris la main de Caroline qui me regarda avec le sourire le plus magnifique que j'avais jamais vu.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé, dis-je.

- Bien, je te suis, me répondit-elle.

Je l'entraînai jusqu'à nos appartements.

Arrivé à ces derniers, je remarquai que personne ne s'y trouvait, donc je pourrai parler librement. Je fermai la porte à clef, ne voulant pas être interrompu. Caroline dut prendre ça pour autre chose car dès que je me retournai pour lui faire face, elle me sauta dessus en m'embrassant passionnément. Je répondis à son baiser, ne pouvant pas lui résister. Mais je réussis tout de même à la repousser.

- On doit parler, amour, lui rappelai-je

- Avant je vais te remercier pour le merveilleux cadeau que tu m'as fait, dit-elle en déboutonnant ma chemise.

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui lâchai les mains et elle se recula en baissant la tête, complètement déçue de mon refus.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit et regarda le sol. La voir comme ça me déchirait le cœur et je savais qu'il fallait vraiment que je lui rende la mémoire, même si c'était dur, pour elle comme moi. Elle était désormais ma femme et je ne devais rien lui cacher.

- Pardon... murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi donc ? demandai-je, étonné.

- Je ne t'ai pas satisfait hier. Maintenant tu ne voudras plus recommencer.

J'étais choqué par ses propos. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je n'avais pas eu de plaisir avec elle pendant notre nuit de noces ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit. C'était comme si nous étions liés l'un à l'autre, ressentant les émotions de l'autre. Je l'aimais tellement que c'était impossible de ne pas être satisfait par ma douce Caroline. Elle était parfaite. D'ailleurs le mot parfait la décrivait totalement.

- Caroline, ce n'est pas pour ça que je te repousse, la rassurai-je en m'installant à ses côtés. Tu as été parfaite hier et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. Je veux juste te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux remplis de joie avant de me tenir la main.

- Vraiment ? Tu as pris du plaisir ? demanda-t-elle comme pour être sûre.

- Énormément, insistai-je.

J'allais tout lui dire quand elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi, posant encore ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je rompis le baiser.

- On doit parler, redis-je.

- Plus tard, me coupa-t-elle en caressant mon torse.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon alors qu'elle m'embrassait toujours. Mais je ne pouvais pas encore lui cacher la vérité. Alors je posai mes mains sur son visage, la forçant à me regarder.

- Caroline, je veux que tu te souviennes de tout, lui dis-je en utilisant encore l'hypnose.

Elle me regarda avant de tout observer autour d'elle. Elle semblait complètement paniquée et perdue. Quand elle posa encore une fois son regard sur moi, je remarquai qu'elle était furieuse.

- Oh non ! Oh non, tu ne m'as pas fait ça ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle voulut s'éloigner mais je la maintins contre moi. Alors elle me frappa le torse avec ses poings en hurlant, complètement folle de rage. Je la serrai contre moi, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fasse mal, et surtout je voulais qu'elle m'écoute. Elle continua à me frapper, à hurler et commença même à pleurer. Elle était furieuse, tellement en colère qu'elle en pleurait de rage. La voir dans cet état me faisait du mal car tout était ma faute.

- Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle me mit une gifle. Je ne la lâchai toujours pas alors qu'elle m'en administrait une autre. Caroline avait raison de m'en vouloir. Après tout, je l'avais forcée à oublier les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Tyler, je l'avais forcée à me désirer, je l'avais forcée à m'épouser et je l'avais forcée à consommer notre nuit de noces. Même si elle était sous hypnose et consentante, je l'avais influencée. C'était comme si je l'avais obligée à coucher avec moi... Et pour ça je m'en voudrai toujours... Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter. D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurais dû la mettre sous hypnose.

Caroline baissa la tête et fut secouée de sanglots, ses mains agrippant tellement fort mes avants bras que, si j'avais été humain, elle m'aurait laissé des marques. Elle pouvait me frapper comme elle le voulait : je le méritais...

Je desserrai ma prise alors qu'elle continuait à sangloter. Je n'osais pas faire le moindre mouvement, même si j'aurais voulu la consoler, m'excuser, la supplier de me pardonner et de tout reprendre depuis le début, comme si nous venions de nous rencontrer.

- Je suis désolé... soufflai-je.

Caroline releva la tête et me regarda avec colère.

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça après ce que tu as fait ?! Tu m'as forcée à oublier les sentiments que j'avais pour Tyler, tu m'as forcée à avoir du désir pour toi, tu m'as forcée à t'épouser et le pire c'est que tu m'as forcée à...

Elle recommença à pleurer, alors je mis mes deux mains sur son visage, la forçant à me regarder.

- Je sais, et je suis vraiment navré. Jamais je n'aurais dû te mettre sous hypnose et jamais je n'aurais dû te céder pendant notre nuit de noces, lui avouai-je.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je ressentirai quand j'aurais retrouvé la mémoire ?! demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Je... Tes émotions pour moi semblaient tellement vraies... J'ai… Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais tellement bien. Pour une fois je me suis senti aimé sincèrement par quelqu'un... Je n'ai pas pensé à ta réaction quand je te rendrai la mémoire...

Caroline sembla surprise par mes propos. Elle remarqua soudain notre position et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée que je trouvais toujours aussi adorable. Elle se releva et s'installa sur le sofa en face de moi. Elle me regarda avec une expression furieuse avant de croiser les bras autour de sa poitrine.

- Jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner de m'avoir fait ça ! Tu ne t'es pas occupé de ce que je pouvais ressentir ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, et non à moi ! Tu as été d'un égoïsme d'avoir agi comme ça ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Je le sais, mais tu devrais penser que tu étais heureuse avec moi tant que tu étais sous hypnose ! m'emportai-je soudainement à mon tour.

- Heureuse ?! Mais j'étais sous hypnose ! Comment peux-tu dire que j'étais heureuse alors que je ressentais les émotions que tu m'obligeais à ressentir ! hurla-t-elle.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas ordonné d'être heureuse. C'était bien tes propres émotions. Et si tu étais moins bornée, tu t'en rendrais compte !

- Attends, bornée ?! Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'as mise sous hypnose ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime !

- Tu dramatises un peu les choses, Caroline. Je ne t'ai jamais fait de mal quand tu étais sous hypnose et pourtant, si j'avais voulu, cela aurait été facile ! Je pense que je mérite une chance d'être pardonné par toi !

- Tu as joué avec mes sentiments ! Tu m'as obligée à voir Tyler comme un homme mauvais ! Tu m'as forcée à t'aimer !

- Je ne t'ai pas forcée à m'aimer, juste à me désirer. Ce n'est pas la même chose, amour, lançai-je, fier de moi.

Le désir et l'amour étaient deux sentiments différents : si elle m'avait aimé, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait ressenti d'elle-même cette émotion. Et ça me donnait une chance de me faire vraiment aimer d'elle et également de me faire pardonner.

Caroline entrouvrit la bouche, voulant répliquer quelque chose, mais voyant qu'elle ne trouvait rien, elle la referma et réfléchit de nouveau.

Je souris, satisfait de la voir perdre ses moyens.

- Tu es un monstre ! hurla-t-elle avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir sans y parvenir. Elle poussa un juron et s'énerva, ce qui m'amusa au plus haut point. Elle se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main.

- La clef, je te prie ! demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Tu n'as pas envie de rester avec moi ou d'affronter la vérité ? demandai-je d'un air narquois.

- Quelle vérité ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Que tu as ressenti de l'amour pour moi, par toi-même. Sans que je te force, dis-je.

- Parce que tu m'as fait oublier Tyler. Tu ne m'aurais pas fait détester Tyler, jamais je ne t'aurais aimé ! dit-elle.

Elle se figea, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher d'en dire plus.

Je m'avançai vers elle alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers moi.

- Peut-être que ça a rendu les choses plus rapides. Mais si je ne t'avais pas mise sous hypnose, tu m'aurais tout de même aimé, même si ça aurait pris plus de temps, lui dis-je.

- Sûrement pas ! J'aime et je n'aimerai qu'une seule personne ! Et elle se nomme Tyler ! hurla-t-elle, enragée.

Ce qu'elle disait me rendait furieux. Sur le coup, j'eus envie de lui faire payer le fait de me parler de cet idiot de Tyler, mais je me retins car je voulais qu'elle m'aime, pas qu'elle me déteste.

- Tu es une vilaine menteuse, Caroline, lui lançai-je d'un ton dur.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! répliqua-t-elle.

- À propos de ton Tyler, je voulais te dire qu'il est toujours en vie, au cas où tu aurais oublié de me le demander, rétorquai-je.

Elle se figea et baissa les yeux, complètement perdue. Elle semblait avoir honte de ne pas avoir pensé à me poser la question, ce qui prouvait que j'étais important pour elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle prétendait.

- Et puis, j'ai appris qu'il s'était bien consolé, ajoutai-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi. Elle semblait ne pas comprendre où je voulais en venir.

- Que veux-tu dire ? me questionna-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

- Il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris qu'il allait épouser une femme, expliquai-je.

- Quoi ?! Impossible, il m'aime !

Je vis qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et cela me fit mal au cœur de la voir comme ça. Mais je préférais lui apprendre la nouvelle et mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Car si jamais elle venait à l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, ou même toute seule, et bien je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle le prendrait bien. De plus, je n'étais pas convaincu qu'elle le supporte.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression puisqu'il t'a vite remplacée. Tu connais une dénommée Hayley ? demandai-je.

- Hayley ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui.

- Hayley est l'une de ses amies. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur...

- A moins qu'il ait des intentions plus que douteuses envers sa sœur, c'est elle qu'il va épouser.

- Tu as dû le forcer à vouloir épouser cette fille !

- Non, par contre je l'ai forcé à te laisser tranquille. Mais ses sentiments pour toi étaient toujours là. Je voulais qu'il ait mal de te voir partir avec un autre que lui. Mais visiblement ça n'a pas eu l'effet voulu, ajoutai-je, agacé.

Caroline pleura de nouveau. Je tentai de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa brusquement, ne voulant pas de mon étreinte. Je me sentis sur le coup vexé mais je le cachai : je refusais de lui laisser voir mes faiblesses. Même si je l'aimais, il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais pas lui montrer.

- Tu me remercieras un jour, Caroline, lui dis-je.

- Te remercier d'avoir gâché ma vie ?!

- Qui te dit que si tu l'avais épousé il ne t'aurait pas été infidèle ?

Elle ne dit rien mais essaya de reprendre contenance avant de me tendre de nouveau la main.

- La clef, s'il te plaît, me dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Je lui donnai la clef et elle l'inséra dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sortit rapidement, me laissant seul dans nos appartements.

Je m'attendais à sa colère, mais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi bornée et surtout aussi perdue. De plus, j'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'elle ressentirait réellement des sentiments pour moi. Mais j'avoue que ce détail me faisait vraiment plaisir.

Je sortis de mes appartements et vis Rebekah passer. Je la retins par le bras car il fallait également que j'aie une petite discussion avec elle. Elle me regarda d'un air furieux.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à Caroline, de quelque manière que ce soit, je te promets que la dague ira dans ton cœur et que tu resteras avec jusqu'à ce que je le décide, la menaçai-je.

- Comment oses-tu prendre parti pour cette fille ?! Nous sommes frère et sœur, ne l'oublie pas, Nik.

- Et toi, n'oublie pas que Caroline est mon épouse et que bientôt elle sera totalement l'une des nôtres et donc elle sera également comme ta sœur ! lui rétorquai-je d'un ton dur.

- Que Finn ramène une catin, je m'y suis faite, mais que toi que tu en épouses une, c'est vraiment trop fort pour que je puisse l'accepter !

- Caroline n'est pas une vulgaire traînée !

- Vu que tu t'es contrôlé pendant ta nuit de noces, j'imagine qu'elle n'était pas vierge !

Je la saisis brusquement par le cou et la plaquai d'une façon violente contre le mur. Rebekah semblait folle de rage et elle essaya de se dégager de ma prise sans y parvenir.

- Écoute-moi bien, Rebekah ! S'il y en a une qui n'a rien à se reprocher à ce sujet-là, c'est bien Caroline ! Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de toi, avec ta liaison avec ce chasseur de vampires qui aurait pu tous nous détruire ! Alors au lieu de cracher ton venin sur ma femme, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! hurlai-je.

Je la relâchai et je m'apprêtais à aller retrouver Caroline quand je décidai d'en rajouter encore plus.

- Et puis, pour ta gouverne, Caroline était bien vierge et si j'ai pu me contrôler c'est que je l'aime ! lui lançai-je.

- C'est drôle venant de toi. Surtout que tu nous as toujours dit que l'amour était la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire !

- La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je n'oublie pas mes objectifs, même si j'aime quelqu'un. On ne peut pas dire que ça soit ton cas !

- Tu la défends, ta petite traînée !

- Insulte-la encore une fois et je te promets que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Que t'a-t-elle fait pour que tu ressentes autant de haine à son égard ?!

- Elle me vole mes frères !

- Voyons, Rebekah, tu réagis comme une enfant !

- Depuis qu'elle est là, que ça soit toi, Elijah, Kol ou même Finn, vous ne voyez que par la douce et belle Caroline !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Caroline est une femme appréciée. Si tu te sens seule, trouve-toi quelqu'un. En plus, tu n'as encore jamais transformé personne, peut-être devrais-tu y songer : il te sera reconnaissant et restera avec toi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ça n'est pas mon frère !

- J'en ai assez de tes caprices ! Maintenant, je vais retrouver ma femme et toi, fais comme bon te semble. Je m'en fiche de toute façon !

Je m'avançai dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans la bibliothèque d'Elijah. Je rentrai et je la vis en train de lire un très vieux livre. Caroline remarqua ma présence et reposa le livre à sa place avant de passer à côté de moi et de s'en aller. Je la retins. Elle s'arrêta mais ne me regarda toujours pas.

- Tu comptes m'ignorer, maintenant, remarquai-je.

- Et toi, tu ne comptes pas me laisser tranquille ? demanda-t-elle.

- Amour, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles.

- Il fallait y penser avant de m'hypnotiser !

- Je me suis excusé Caroline ! Combien de fois devrais-je le faire ?!

- Tu m'as obligée à t'épouser !

- Et alors ?! De toute façon tu aurais été obligée pour tes proches ! J'ai passé un marché avec ta mère !

- Et là je me rends compte que ta gentillesse à mon égard n'était en fait que des mensonges !

- Non Caroline. Je t'aime et je veux te rendre heureuse !

- Alors rends-moi ma liberté !

- Tu peux faire ce que tu veux et aller où tu veux ! Tu n'es pas prisonnière !

- Mais je suis marié à toi !

- Ça, je ne peux pas l'annuler ! Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas !

- C'est bien ce que je disais, je suis prisonnière. Ta prisonnière ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi !

- Ce n'est pas vrai, amour. Tu es ma première préoccupation !

- Je préfère m'en aller plutôt que parler avec toi !

Elle allait quitter la pièce de nouveau mais je ne la laissai pas faire, la retenant encore. Elle se retourna et me gifla une nouvelle fois. Décidément, elle avait envie de me frapper, aujourd'hui. Je la retenais toujours alors elle tenta de me gifler encore une fois. Mais je l'arrêtai et elle sembla furieuse.

- Sérieusement, arrête de me frapper, lui dis-je.

- Ça me fait du bien ! répliqua-t-elle.

- J'ai d'autres moyens de te faire du bien, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui rétorquai-je d'un ton rempli de sous-entendus.

Caroline sembla choquée puis rougit. Je souris, amusé de la voir dans cet état. Je ne lui étais pas indifférent, ça c'était sûr et certain.

Je la rapprochai de moi et l'embrassai avec passion. Elle se débattit dans mes bras avant de me mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je reculai, surpris par son geste.

Bon, d'accord, ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose qu'elle me morde. À croire qu'elle était faite pour être un vampire.

- Ne me touche plus jamais ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

- Je fais rarement ce que l'on me dit de faire, répondis-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Caroline tenta d'abord de se défaire de ma poigne, puis, soudainement, elle se laissa aller dans mes bras et répondit à mon baiser. Ce baiser n'était pas doux, il était brutal et passionné. Et le plus surprenant c'est que c'était elle qui menait la danse. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes cheveux, les tirant pour me rapprocher d'elle. Je la plaquai brusquement contre le mur alors que l'une de ses jambes s'enroulait autour de la mienne. Je passai mes mains sous sa robe, lui caressant les cuisses. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge délicate avant de descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'une de mes mains remonta de plus en plus le long de sa cuisse, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit, nous interrompant.

- Oh mince. On arrive au mauvais moment, je crois... fit Sage.

Elle venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque avec Finn. Ce dernier me regarda avec un air de reproche.

- Franchement, dans la bibliothèque d'Elijah ! me sermonna-t-il.

Caroline ajusta sa robe et rougit de nouveau.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle à l'intention de Finn.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, suivie de Sage. Encore une fois, cette dernière voulait parler à ma femme alors que Finn, lui, semblait vouloir me réprimander.

- Finn, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la morale. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et on ne choisit pas toujours les endroits où on voudrait que ça se passe, lançai-je.

Alors là, j'avais donné une réplique vraiment bizarre. Caroline me faisait perdre tous mes moyens, à tel point que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je n'arrivais même plus à trouver des répliques qui feraient taire mes frères et ma sœur.

- Donc, si je te comprends bien, ça aurait pu être dans la salle de réception au milieu de plusieurs personnes, répliqua Finn.

- Oh, ça va ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Tu l'as laissée sous hypnose, on dirait.

- Non, même pas. Mais je ne la laisse pas indifférente !

- Tu devrais plus la respecter. Ce n'est pas le genre de femme à qui on fait l'amour contre un mur.

- C'est ma femme et j'en fais ce dont j'ai envie ! Occupe-toi de la tienne !

Je sortis rapidement de la bibliothèque pour aller dans mes appartements. Une fois là-bas, je vis Sage et Caroline discuter. Cette dernière semblait troublée et gênée. Quand elles remarquèrent ma présence, les deux femmes ne prononcèrent aucun mot.

- C'est une discussion entre filles, dit finalement Sage.

- J'ai le droit d'être dans mes appartements ! répliquai-je.

- Et ce sont aussi les miens alors je t'ordonne de me laisser seule avec Sage ! rétorqua Caroline.

Dîtes-moi que je rêve ?! Caroline venait de me chasser de mes appartements ! Comment osait-elle me parler de la sorte ?! Attendez, pourquoi ferais-je ce dont elle avait envie ?! C'était moi qui commandais, pas elle ! Je ne dis rien et m'installai dans le fauteuil, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de la pièce. Caroline et Sage me regardèrent d'un air des plus froids.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Mais si vous voulez parler, allez-y. Je suis sûr que ça va me plaire d'écouter votre conversation, ajoutai-je avec un air narquois.

- Charmant, Klaus, répliqua Caroline.

- Merci, mon cœur.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas nous laisser seules, Caroline et moi allons dans mes appartements ! intervint Sage.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent du sofa et sortirent de mes appartements alors que je souriais, amusé d'avoir eu le dernier mot. Ma vie de couple allait être très intéressante : j'allais bien m'amuser…


	10. Chapitre 08

**Coucou^^.**

J'espère que vous allez bien^^. Je vous poste un nouveau Chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres. J'aimerais que vous me donnez un avis constructifs sur mes Fans Fictions et également ce que vous aimeriez lire comme prochaine Fan Fiction.

Car j'ai pleins d'idées de Fans Fictions et je n'arrive pas me déçidez. Donc je vous propose de me donnez des idées, ensuite je les proposerais et je vous laisserais choisir.

La seule chose que je suis sur c'est que ça sera sur le couple Klaroline. C'est vraiment mon couple favoris.

Bref, je vais vous laissez lire en espérant que vous apprécierez ce Chapitre^^.

Passez une Bonne Journée.

Bisous.

**_Saphira._**

* * *

**********Corriger par: _noemieb85_.**

* * *

**POV Caroline**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais dans les appartements de Finn et Sage à discuter avec cette dernière. Je lui avais tout raconté : ce que j'avais ressenti en retrouvant la mémoire et aussi mes sentiments pour Klaus. J'étais confuse, ne sachant pas vraiment interpréter ce que j'éprouvais à son égard.

- Je pense que tu l'aimes, me dit Sage.

- Je ne sais pas. Je lui en veux tellement, avouai-je.

- Tu peux aimer une personne et lui en vouloir pour une chose stupide qu'il a faite. Moi ça m'est arrivé d'en vouloir à Finn mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, ma relation avec Klaus est plus compliquée que la tienne, lui rétorquai-je.

- Écoute, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es mariée à lui. Tyler, lui, est fiancé à une autre. Il ne t'a pas attendue. Donc au lieu de déprimer, tu ferais mieux d'apprendre à connaître ton époux. Il aurait pu ne jamais te rendre la mémoire, mais il l'a fait car il tient à toi.

- Je sais, reconnus-je dans un soupir.

- Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. C'est pour ça que vous vous engueulez.

- Sage, à ma place tu aurais réagi comment ?

- Pas très bien, je l'avoue. Mais vu mon passé je l'aurais accepté. Ça aurait toujours été mieux que d'être une fille de joie...

- Je comprends…

- Crois-moi, à ta place j'aurais été heureuse, parce qu'à partir du moment où tu es obligée de vendre ton corps pour survivre, tu dois subir ces hommes brutaux et vulgaires. Je pense que cette situation est bien meilleure...

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton triste mais elle reprit un visage neutre.

- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté comment c'était, fis-je.

- Parce que ce n'est pas une histoire à raconter. J'étais très jeune quand j'ai commencé. J'ai été jetée dehors par mes parents qui ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi. Je n'avais que seize ans. J'ai dû trouver un moyen de survivre et ce n'était pas la meilleure solution. Mais l'avantage c'est que j'ai rencontré Finn et donc dans un sens je ne regrette pas. J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur et il me rend heureuse.

- Désolée. Je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi.

- Maintenant, essaye de te rendre compte de la chance que tu as. Tu as eu un père et une mère qui t'aimaient. Tu as eu des amis. Tes parents se sont toujours bien occupés de toi et maintenant tu es mariée à un homme qui t'aime vraiment. Bon d'accord, il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais il t'aime tout de même. Et c'est ça le plus important. Alors tente de le connaître…

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise...

- Tâche de te souvenir de tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi. Il a laissé Tyler vivre alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le tuer. Il t'a offert de nombreux cadeaux. Pendant votre nuit de noces il a été doux avec toi et il ne t'a même pas mordue. Pourtant il adore mordre ses amantes. Mais toi il ne t'a pas mordue, ne voulant pas te faire du mal. Je pense qu'il mérite ton respect.

- Sage, je fais quoi si jamais il veut... Tu sais.

- Prends énormément de plaisir, répondit-elle, amusée.

- Sérieusement Sage. Je ne sais pas comment réagir maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire...

- Caroline, tu sais exactement comment réagir, vu ce que tu étais en train de faire dans la bibliothèque. Et je doute que ça soit contre ton gré !

- J'ai perdu le contrôle. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais...

- Si, tu le voulais, mais tu es trop fière pour le reconnaître. Alors si jamais il a envie de toi, laisse-toi aller. Après tout, tu ne peux que prendre du plaisir. Par contre, je ne te dis pas de lui céder tout de suite. Taquine-le pour lui faire payer...

- Comment ça ?

- Fais en sorte qu'il te supplie de coucher avec lui. Fais-toi désirer. Tu as tous les atouts qu'il faut pour y arriver !

Je rougis en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par le taquiner. Mais j'avoue que c'était tentant car je voulais lui faire payer pour m'avoir hypnotisée : je voulais le voir me supplier, je voulais qu'il me demande encore pardon. Et d'après Sage, utiliser le désir était la meilleure solution pour cette petite vengeance. Seulement, je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre.

- Comment tu ferais, toi ? demandai-je.

Sage se rapprocha de moi et me dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur comment s'y prendre pour qu'un homme désire une femme au point de la supplier.

Dès qu'elle eut dit tout ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, je me sentis rougir.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

J'allai dans la salle de réception car le repas allait bientôt être servi. Je vis que Finn, Elijah, Kol et Rebekah étaient installés à table, mais pas Caroline et Sage.

Je m'installai à ma place alors que Kol était en train de boire un verre de vin d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie, dit-il dans un soupir.

- Et moi donc, renchérit Rebekah.

- Les festivités d'hier étaient très amusantes, mais là je m'ennuie vraiment.

- On n'y peut rien Kol, rétorqua Elijah, agacé.

- L'anniversaire de Nik approche. On aura l'occasion de s'amuser, remarqua Rebekah.

- Oui, heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon...

Il arrêta sa phrase au milieu et je me demandai pourquoi. Je compris quand je vis Sage et Caroline arriver. Cette dernière portait une robe de couleur rose et dorée, et son décolleté était très plongeant. Elle portait un collier en perle, celui que je lui avais offert quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était sublime. Elle s'installa à mes côtés et j'avais une vue parfaite sur sa belle poitrine. D'ailleurs, Kol aussi, étant donné qu'il était en face d'elle. Je regardai Kol d'un air menaçant. Il se reprit et continua à parler à Rebekah.

- Tu es très belle Caroline, lui dis-je.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'était faite belle mais restait distante. Au début je pensais qu'elle s'était préparée pour moi. Mais en fait non, elle voulait juste être belle.

Caroline se tenait droite, ce qui me donnait une meilleure vue sur sa poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de cette magnifique partie de son corps.

- Tu veux du vin Caroline ? lui demanda Sage.

Sage était à côté de moi et de Finn. Ce dernier me regarda, étonné, mais ne dit rien. Elijah, lui, semblait amusé par quelque chose, alors que Kol, quant à lui, avait bloqué de nouveau les yeux sur la poitrine de ma Caroline. Quand Rebekah le remarqua, elle lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il reporta son intention sur notre sœur.

- Oui, je veux bien, acquiesça Caroline.

Elle prit son verre et se pencha vers moi alors que Sage lui servait son vin. Là, je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire autrement que de regarder sa poitrine. Elle me la mettait sous les yeux. Sur le coup, je me demandai si elle ne le faisait pas exprès... À moins qu'elle ne sache pas se tenir dans ce genre de robe. Avec Caroline, je n'étais sûr de rien. Elle se recula et me regarda avec un sourire charmeur. Oui, elle le faisait exprès, elle voulait me séduire !

- Veux-tu du vin ? me demanda Caroline.

- Je peux me servir tout seul, répliquai-je en prenant mon verre.

- Mais non, ça me fait plaisir, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se pencha de nouveau et prit la bouteille. Encore une fois, j'avais sa poitrine sous les yeux. Je regardai ailleurs mais quand j'entendis Kol parler à Caroline, je ne pus faire autrement que de regarder en face de moi. Caroline venait de finir de verser le contenu de la bouteille.

- Voilà pour toi mon cher époux, me dit-elle.

- Merci...

- Je peux avoir du vin aussi, s'il te plaît ? lui réclama Kol.

Je foudroyai mon frère du regard et pris la bouteille des mains de Caroline pour la passer à Kol. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il semblait vexé et je m'en fichais : c'était mon épouse, pas la sienne. Il n'avait pas à la regarder comme ça.

- Sers-toi tout seul ! lançai-je.

Kol ne dit rien de plus et se servit lui-même.

Caroline posa sa main sur ma cuisse. Je la regardai, complètement surpris par son geste. Quand les serviteurs arrivèrent avec la nourriture, elle enleva sa main et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Nous commençâmes à manger. Le repas se passait bien, tout le monde discutait.

Caroline posa encore sa main sur ma cuisse mais cette fois elle ne l'enleva pas. Au lieu de ça elle me caressa la cuisse langoureusement. J'essayai de rester de marbre et je pris mon verre de vin pour en boire une gorgée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remonta plus haut sa main et je manquai de m'étouffer avec le contenu de mon verre.

Caroline retira sa main quand tout le monde me regarda avec étonnement.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? me demanda Rebekah.

- Rien, répondis-je.

- C'est peu élégant venant de ta part, ajouta Kol.

- Oh, ça va ! Tu trouves ça plus élégant quand tu demandes à la première jolie fille que tu croises de venir dans tes appartements pour lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai homme ?! répliquai-je froidement.

- Elles ne s'en sont jamais plaintes, rétorqua-t-il.

- Pauvres filles, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place, fit Rebekah.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es ma sœur. Sinon, tu serais à mes pieds, comme toutes les autres, tellement je suis beau, reprit-il, sûr de lui.

Mon frère avait tendance à être narcissique : il s'aimait et s'en vantait. Le pire, c'est qu'aucune femme ne lui résistait, même quand il faisait son vantard : elles croyaient qu'il plaisantait et du coup elles étaient complètement sous son charme. Il ne se cachait pas d'avoir sans cesse des relations avec des femmes, parfois plusieurs à la fois. Et quand certaines lui plaisaient plus que d'autres, il les transformait.

Elijah et lui étaient les deux seuls à avoir créé de nombreux vampires. Finn n'avait transformé que Sage, parce qu'il tenait à elle, et Rebekah n'avait transformé personne. Quant à moi, il y avait une jeune femme qui était très belle et surtout qui m'avait intrigué. Elle aimait intimider les autres. Les hommes en étaient fous et faisaient ce qu'elle désirait. Le fait que je fasse d'elle mon amante avait changé ses habitudes : je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle désirait, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Mais même si ce n'était pas une relation sérieuse et que je ne comptais pas la demander en mariage, j'en avais fait l'une des nôtres. Elle m'avait toujours été loyale et je n'avais jamais regretté de l'avoir transformée. D'ailleurs, mes frères n'avaient pas regretté non plus, étant donné qu'elle avait également eu une relation avec chacun d'eux sauf Finn. Je m'en fichais car pour moi c'était juste une amie. Par contre, le jour où je ferai de Caroline l'une des nôtres, aucun d'eux n'aura le droit de la toucher. Elle était mienne, elle n'était rien qu'à moi. Je l'aimais tellement que je serais capable de l'enfermer dans nos appartements pour que personne ne la touche. Mais c'était complètement égoïste de penser comme ça. Je l'aimais et je voulais le lui prouver.

* * *

Plus tard, alors que Caroline et Sage étaient parties se coucher, je restais avec mes frères et ma sœur. Cette dernière semblait pensive, sûrement à cause de la discussion que nous avions eue quelques heures plus tôt. J'étais en train de discuter avec Elijah. Il semblait penser que Trevor avait une piste concernant le double Petrova. Si cette piste s'avérait vraie, alors bientôt je retrouverais mon côté loup-garou.

- Dites-moi, si vous deviez transformer un humain, vous prendriez qui ? demanda soudainement Rebekah.

- Comment ça ? la questionna Elijah, surpris par les propos de notre sœur.

- Puisque je suis délaissée par mes propres frères à cause de cette fille, il est normal que je transforme un humain pour me tenir compagnie, expliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Qui t'a mis une idée pareille en tête ? s'étonna Finn.

- A ton avis ? Qui a envie que je le laisse tranquille avec sa traînée ?

- Finn, répondit Kol avec un sourire narquois.

Finn le regarda avec colère alors que lui continuait à sourire.

- Excuse-moi mais Sage était une traînée avant. Donc quand Bekah parle de traînée, je ne vois qu'elle, se justifia Kol.

- Reparle d'elle comme ça et je te le ferai payer ! s'énerva Finn.

- Oh allez, arrête de me menacer. Tu sais très bien que j'apprécie Sage !

- Klaus, pourquoi as-tu dit ça à Rebekah ? les interrompit Elijah.

- J'en avais assez qu'elle me fasse des crises de jalousie. Alors je lui ai suggéré qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un à transformer et qu'elle nous laisse tranquille Caroline et moi, expliquai-je.

- Tu sais très bien que Rebekah n'aime pas l'idée de transformer des humains, reprit-il.

- Oui je sais. Mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'en transformer un pour s'en faire un ami. Après tout, elle est seule depuis trop longtemps. Tu crois que ça lui fait plaisir de voir Finn en couple, Kol qui a des aventures avec plusieurs femmes ?

- Et maintenant toi qui es marié, ajouta Finn.

- Exactement. Je sais que toi ça t'est égal mais je n'ai pas l'impression que Rebekah aime être seule. Alors voilà pourquoi je lui ai donné ce conseil.

- On ne transforme pas un humain comme ça, sans sentiment, me contredit Finn.

- Arrête de délirer Finn. Je le fais sans arrêt et elles m'en sont reconnaissantes une fois vampires. Si j'étais toi petite sœur, je transformerais une femme ou un homme qui a besoin de moi, dit Kol.

- Mais si tu as peur d'avoir mauvaise conscience, transforme quelqu'un qui est malade ou alors qui est gravement blessé, argumenta Elijah.

- Rebekah ne peut pas faire un vampire ! Pourquoi êtes-vous obsédés par transformer des humains en vampires ?! Je n'ai transformé que Sage et ça me convient parfaitement !

- On doit se protéger, et créer des vampires est le seul moyen de le faire, argua Elijah.

- Ils nous sont loyaux, en plus, approuva Kol.

- Et vous trouvez ça bien qu'ils soient complètement asservis ?

- Oui, car jamais ils ne nous trahiront, répondit Elijah.

- Je compte transformer Caroline quand elle le voudra. Et je serais heureux de l'avoir à mes côtés, intervins-je.

- Mais toi c'est différent. Tu la transformes parce que tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas pour avoir un esclave ! reprit Finn.

- Rebekah veut un ami ou une amie, le contra Kol.

- Bon ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu !

Finn se leva, visiblement en colère, et s'en alla. Je savais qu'il avait du mal avec le fait de transformer des humains en vampires. Lui n'avait transformé que Sage parce qu'il l'aimait. Mais il détestait nous voir transformer des personnes pour lesquels nous n'éprouvions aucun sentiment. Kol et Elijah transformaient parfois des personnes au hasard en ville, même s'ils préféraient tout de même connaître les humains concernés. Kol transformait surtout que des femmes. Je savais que c'était parce qu'il aimait beaucoup leur compagnie. Elijah ne faisait aucune différence entre hommes ou femmes : ça allait du moment qu'ils nous étaient loyaux.

- Bekah tu devrais faire un tour en ville et voir qui tu trouves d'intéressant, affirma Kol.

- Le mieux c'est que tu choisisses une personne qui a besoin de toi, insista Elijah.

- Le lien sera plus fort, renchérit Kol.

- Je verrai, conclut-elle.

Je me levai à mon tour et m'en allai rejoindre Caroline. Vu comment elle avait réagi tout à l'heure, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'elle m'attende…

* * *

Quand j'arrivai à nos appartements, je vis qu'elle était allongée sur le lit. Elle semblait dormir. Bon d'accord, elle ne m'attendait peut-être pas, en fait... Pourtant, vue son attitude je pensais que c'était le cas. Je me préparai pour aller dormir, et une fois prêt je me couchai à ses côtés. Mais je me rendis compte d'un détail : son cœur s'était mis à battre fort. Elle ne dormait pas : elle faisait juste semblant.

Je posai un baiser sur son cou avant de poser l'une de mes mains sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur son ventre. Je la sentis se crisper et j'eus ainsi la preuve qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée.

- Caroline, arrête de faire la comédie, lui dis-je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sembla inquiète.

- Pourquoi tu t'es amusée à me séduire si tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? lui demandai-je.

- Je voulais te donner une bonne leçon... répondit-elle, gênée.

- Et j'imagine que c'est Sage qui a eu l'idée…

- Oui.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée jusqu'au bout ?

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Je lui caressai délicatement le visage pour l'encourager mais elle ne dit toujours rien.

- Je te dégoûte ? lançai-je, agacé.

Elle me regarda de nouveau complètement surprise par mes propos.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne suis pas bien à l'aise avec ces choses-là...

Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée : elle était tellement gênée par sa phrase qu'elle en rougissait. Bon d'accord, je comprenais sa réaction. C'était tout nouveau pour elle et elle devait avoir en tête la douleur de sa première fois. Bien qu'elle ait eu du plaisir, le fait d'avoir eu mal au début pouvait la perturber.

- Écoute, Caroline. Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'avais dit, que la prochaine fois tu ne ressentirais que tu plaisir, aucune douleur. J'y veillerai.

- Je... Je n'ai pas envie de le refaire pour l'instant. Je viens de retrouver la mémoire et même si Tyler va se marier j'aurais l'impression de le tromper...

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je sais. Mais je me sens mal à l'idée de le trahir. Je suis désolée pour mon attitude et si tu as cru qu'il allait se passer autre chose entre toi et moi.

- Tu ne semblais pas réticente tout à l'heure dans la bibliothèque d'Elijah, lui dis-je.

- J'ai... Je ne me suis pas contrôlée.

- Tu n'as pas réprimé ton désir pour moi. Il n'y a aucun mal à parfois perdre le contrôle, surtout envers ces choses-là.

- Je devrais t'en vouloir mais je n'y arrive pas...

- Le fait que je t'ai mise sous hypnose t'a montré un autre côté de moi-même. Maintenant tu es perdue entre la colère que tu ressens et l'amour que tu as ressenti pour moi quand tu étais sous hypnose. Je peux comprendre ça, Caroline.

- Est-ce que tu tiens réellement à moi ?

- Oui, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Je tiens réellement à toi et il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi...

Elle me regarda, étonnée, avant de mettre ses bras autour de mon cou et de se rapprocher de moi. Elle mit son visage dans mon cou et poussa un long soupir. Je la rapprochai de moi en lui tenant ses jolies hanches. Elle fit en sorte que je me retrouve sur le dos et elle sur moi. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser avec tendresse. Je répondis à son baiser avec tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle. Elle rompit le baiser et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr que je n'aurais plus mal ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain, lui répondis-je en lui caressant la joue.

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne avant de m'embrasser. Elle commença à me déshabiller, toujours avec autant de douceur.

Je la laissais prendre les devants, voulant qu'elle soit en confiance. Je voulais qu'elle s'habitue à mon corps, à la réaction du sien et aux gestes d'amour. Caroline était jeune et inexpérimentée : elle avait besoin qu'on la laisse faire selon ses désirs.

Elle posa des baisers sur mon torse nu, me léchant et me mordillant. À un moment elle me mordit un peu plus fort. Cela ne me fit rien mais si elle avait fait ça à un humain je suis sûr qu'il aurait eu la marque de ses dents.

- Excuse-moi... murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas eu mal Caroline. Ne panique pas, la rassurai-je en lui souriant d'un air compatissant.

Je me relevai et lui enlevai sa chemise de nuit. Elle se retrouva entièrement nue devant moi. Je posai mes mains sur ses magnifiques seins. Elle eut un frisson mais se laissa faire. Elle poussa même un petit gémissement tandis que je les portai à ma bouche. Ses mains se posèrent brusquement sur mes cheveux, m'attirant à elle. Je souris, amusé par sa réaction, continuant mes caresses sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait apprécier que je m'occupe d'elle de cette façon, au vu des gémissements et des soupirs de plaisir qu'elle poussait. C'était l'une des plus magnifiques mélodies que j'avais entendues.

Elle bougea ses hanches et son intimité toucha mon entre-jambes, me provoquant un grognement de plaisir. Elle continua d'onduler des hanches quand soudain je la retournai contre le matelas. Elle se retrouva couchée sur le dos et moi au-dessus d'elle.

Je retirai le reste de mes vêtements avant de m'allonger sur elle entre ses belles jambes. Je la regardai et je vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable que d'habitude.

Je plongeai en elle d'une façon douce, ne voulant lui faire aucun mal. Elle ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir. Bon sang, elle était une vraie tentation. Je la désirais rien qu'en la contemplant...

Je débutai un mouvement de va-et-vient alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher d'elle. Mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches alors que je continuais mes mouvements en elle. Elle m'embrassa soudain d'une façon passionnée et fougueuse. Je lui rendis son baiser alors que j'augmentais la cadence de mes coups de reins.

Elle rompit le baiser et mit ses deux mains sur mon visage.

- Je veux te monter dessus, me souffla-t-elle.

Je souris, amusé par sa demande, mais je la laissais faire volontiers. Je me retournai, me retrouvant de nouveau sur le dos, elle sur moi. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et ondula sur moi d'une façon douce et sensuelle. Je l'aidai à faire ses mouvements en posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

Sentant son plaisir ainsi que le mien augmenter rapidement, elle accéléra ses mouvements. Elle ne gémissait plus mais criait de satisfaction. Elle était tellement belle quand elle prenait du plaisir, elle était d'une sensualité déconcertante...

Je l'aimais tellement... Il fallait que je prenne soin d'elle.

Soudain, submergée par la jouissance, elle poussa un cri tout en continuant ses mouvements. J'arrivai également à l'orgasme quelques coups de reins plus tard. Elle s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa la gorge, puis s'installa sur le côté.

Je l'attirai à moi et l'embrassai. Elle se laissa aller dans mes bras. Elle sembla tout à coup pensive et j'espérais qu'elle ne regrettait pas ce que nous avions fait...

- Caroline ? Tu vas bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? me questionna-t-elle.

- Oui.

- J'aimerais revoir ma mère, m'avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Sa mère lui manquait et cela se comprenait : je l'avais forcée à venir avec moi contre son gré et maintenant elle voulait la retrouver. Même si je savais que Caroline prenait le risque de revoir Tyler, j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle voit sa mère. Mais j'irai avec elle pour être sûr que Tyler se comporterait bien vis-à-vis d'elle.

- On ira la voir, lui dis-je finalement.

- On ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je viens avec toi. Hors de question que tu partes là-bas sans moi. Je veux m'assurer que tu ailles bien.

- Mais ma mère ne t'apprécie pas...

- C'est la seule condition pour que tu la revoies, Caroline. Je ne te laisserai pas y aller sans moi, persistai-je.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de me répondre.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je ne vais nulle part.

- Caroline, je ne t'interdis pas d'aller voir ta mère mais je veux juste t'accompagner pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité.

- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne veux pas t'imposer à ma mère. Elle te voit comme un monstre sanguinaire...

- Et c'est ton cas aussi ?

- Avant, oui, mais maintenant je perçois un autre côté de toi. Même si je tiens à toi je sais que ma mère ne te verra jamais comme moi je te vois. Alors s'il te plaît laisse-moi aller la voir seule...

Je me levai, agacé par ses propos. Je faisais des efforts pour cette fille, j'essayais d'être plus à l'écoute, plus compréhensif et surtout plus doux mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Non, ça la laissait indifférente. C'était vraiment décevant, surtout que j'aimais Caroline plus que tout. Tout ce que je voulais c'était la protéger. Même si mon père ne savait pas pour mon mariage, il allait sûrement l'apprendre tôt ou tard. Et il se vengerait de moi en s'en prenant à mon épouse. Je ne comptais pas prendre le risque qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal.

Quant à Tyler, je ne lui faisais pas confiance et si Caroline allait voir sa mère, elle allait sans doute le croiser.

Je me rhabillai, complètement furieux. Il fallait que je chasse car sinon c'était Caroline qui risquait d'en faire les frais. Et si je lui faisais du mal, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Caroline, qui semblait inquiète.

- Prendre l'air. Le monstre te laissera tranquille pour la soirée ! répliquai-je froidement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais...

- Tais-toi ! Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre ! Tu refuses que je t'accompagne car tu as peur de ce que les autres vont penser de toi !

- C'est faux...

- Dis-moi que ça ne te fait rien que les autres disent « Tiens, elle est tombée amoureuse de ce monstre, comment peut-elle éprouver des sentiments pour lui ?! ». Je doute que ton ego le supporte !

- Klaus je ne te vois pas comme un monstre. Tu n'en es pas un. Tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal !

- Caroline, tu es belle et intelligente mais tu es une très mauvaise menteuse.

Une fois habillé, je me dirigeai vers la porte.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça...

- J'ai besoin de sortir. Bonne nuit Caroline.

Sur ce, je sortis et m'en allai trouver une proie pour me nourrir. Il fallait que je me calme et que je m'éloigne un peu de Caroline, pour réfléchir tranquillement. Je l'aimais mais je ne savais pas pourquoi quand elle était là je perdais le contrôle. Je ressentais de nouveau des émotions humaines et ça n'arrangeait rien du tout. Je voulais juste qu'elle m'aime tel que j'étais. Mais là je ne savais pas si Caroline le ferait un jour...

J'espérais qu'elle y arriverait.


End file.
